After the End
by Ruiki Kaera
Summary: [sequel My Broken Family] kembali ke Luhan yang harus rela bersama angel -evil- Suho dan Baekhyun yang harus selalu nelangsa sendirian karena kesibukan Kris. Semuanya tak sebaik yang Kris dan Suho bayangkan. Dimulai dari akibat langkah mereka dan akhirnya menunjukkan jalan terbaik yang harus mereka putuskan. A Krisho fanfic, with chibi!Luhan
1. Chapter 1

Rate : T

Pair : Kris GS!Suho&Baekhyun Chibi!Luhan&Baekhyun

Genre : Family

Length : Chaptered

Warning : newbie! gaje! GS! ini hanya fic ringan dengan konflik yang ringan juga, sequel dari My Broken Family..

happy reading! :)

.

.

.

"Mama..." Luhan merengek memanggil sang Mama yang sedang sibuk ngemil di depan televisi sembari memainkan ponselnya. Suho –sang Mama- hanya menulikan telinganya mendengar rengekan Luhan yang terus saja terdengar dari tadi.

"Ma..." panggil Luhan lagi. Suho mendegus, ia mendelik ke arah Luhan lalu kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya. Mengacuhkan putranya yang kini hampir menangis.

"Huweee... Mamaa...!" kembali Luhan merengek dan kali ini terasa lebih alay dari sebelumnya. Suho memanas. Ia membanting ponselnya dan segera beranjak dari sofa yang sedari tadi jadi singgasananya. Ia berjalan angkuh menuju tempat sang putra yang tengah berdiri dengan satu kaki juga tangan yang berada di atas kepala, memberi deathglare terbaik pada 'rusa kecil'nya yang benar-benar kurang ajar.

"Kenapa? Lelah, eum?" ujar Suho berbisik di telinga Luhan. Luhan mengangguk, ia mengeluarkan tatapan anak anjing kehujanan pada Mamanya, berharap ia bisa segera beranjak menuju kamar dan segera take off ke dreamland.

"Jebal, Ma! Ini sudah 27 menit, Luhanie capek! Izinkan Lulu ke kamar, ne? Besok Lulu harus sekolah..." kata Luhan lembut. Lembuuut sekali, sangat berbeda dengan image datarnya sewaktu Suho pulang. Suho tersenyum remeh, lalu memasang wajah datar yang entah kenapa tak tersirat sama sekali aura angelnya.

"Haha! Kau pikir Mama tak capek, Lu?" Suho berkata dengan nada angkuh membuat Luhan menenggak ludahnya kasar. Hieee! Haruskah ia menyalahkan sang halmoni yang mewariskan gen evil ke Mamanya?

"Masa capek sih? Perasaan dari tadi duduk, nonton, ngemil sama main gadget aja deh, Ma..." sebisa mungkin Luhan memasang wajah innocent, tak mau terlihat terintimidasi oleh Suho. Padahal dalam hatii ia sudah berdoa semoga Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan menikah nanti.

"Ish! Kau pikir Mama begitu, hah?" Suho mendengus kesal. "Kau tau tidak?! gara-gara _email__-_mu itu, Mama harus rela menghadapi nenekmu yang ... aiiishh! Aigooo! Bagaimana aku menjelaskanya..." Suho menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Begitu pusing dengan Eommanya yang memang sangat cerewet hari ini, membuat moodnya makin rusak. Sementara Luhan? sepertinya ia sudah lupa dengan eksekusinya. Malah dengan santai ia tertawa melihat tingkah Mamanya itu.

"Hihi, makanya Mama tidak boleh munafik." Luhan tertawa. "Mama kan cinta mati sama Papa! Malah ngelak lagi pas di tanya buat adik bayi atau tidak. Coba deh kalau Mama jujur, Mama pasti tidak akan ditanya Kyuhyun Halmoni terus. Dengerin deh Lulu sekali-sekali!" Luhan nyengir, berasa dewasa. Pikirnya.

"Kau mengajari Mama, Lu?" Suho berujar datar yang hanya ditanggapi tampang tanpa dosa dari anaknya itu. Melihat reaksi Luhan, Suho mencibir. Siapa yang munafik sebenarnya? Umpat Suho, masih dalam hati.

Setelahnya, suasana tampak menghening. Luhan masih dengan posisinya yang tadi, berdiri dengan satu kaki dan kedua tangan di atas kepala. Entahlah, ia merasa rasa lelahnya hilang setelah mengobrol dengan Mamanya yang kini sedang mondar-mandir tak karuan. Sepertinya sang Mama nampak begitu stres hanya karena sebuah foto yang dikirim anak kecil.

Perhatian Suho pun teralih begitu mendengar dering ponselnya. Suho mengerang frustasi! Itu pasti dari keluarganya yang lain. Argh! Jika begini terus, ia merasa ia lebih memilih mati saja. Tapi, segera ia tepis pemikiran dangkal itu begitu ingat jika ia belum balas dendam sepenuhnya ke Luhan. Padahal, Luhan sudah menjalani hukuman darinya.

Dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan, Suho meraih ponselnya yang sempat ia banting tadi di meja ruang tamunya. Melihat ID si penelepon, Suho mendengus lelah. Ini tak akan berakhir! Pikir Suho nelangsa.

"Yeo-"

"_YAK! APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN SUHOOO SAYAAAAANG?! KAU TAU TIDAK, IBUMU MENGIRIMIKU 13 _EMAIL_ YANG ISINYA 'KAU HARUS MENIKAHI SUHO ATAU KAU MATI!' DENGAN CAPSLOCK INDAH DI KATA 'MATI'! YA TUHAN! INI ANARKIS, KAU TAU?!"_ kata orang diseberang line brutal, tanpa memberi jeda sama sekali membuat Suho berpikir, yang anarkis siapa coba?

"Ck, setidaknya balas salamku dulu Kris Wu!" Suho memutar bola matanya malas lalu segera mengambil tempat untuk duduk. Luhan yang masih menjalani hukumannya di pojok ruangan menyeringai begitu mendengar nama Kris. Papa Naga kangen sama Mama Angel! Itu isi pikiran Luhan.

"_Hoh! Ya! Ya! Yeoboseyo..."_

"hn! Telat sekali!" umpat Suho langsung jeblak membuat Kris harus mengelus dadanya sendiri. "Jadi kau meneleponku malam-malam hanya untuk menyalahkanku? Iya?" sadar atau tidak, nada Suho naik satu oktaf.

"_Bukan begitu angel..."_ Kris mulai melembut. _"Aku hanya bingung dengan isi pesan Eommamu.."_ lanjutnya.

"Kau seharusnya bertanya pada Baekie kecil kita, apa yang telah ia lakukan hingga halmoninya menyumpahimu mati, Kris." Nada Suho juga lembut. Amaaat lembut, tapi menusuk untuk Kris.

"_Heh? Apa pula hubungannya dengan anak itu?"_

"Oh, jadi kau tidak dapat _email_ dari Luhan ya?"

"_Luhan? Sejak kapan dia punya _email_?"_

"Kau ayahnya bukan sih?" tanya Suho sakarstik membuat Kris bungkam. Luhan yang sedari tadi meyeringai langsung sigap, sepertinya suasana akan kembali panas.

"_Ish! Tidak usah begitu kali. Aku kan tidak tau Suho sayaaaaang!"_ Nada Kris terdengar aneh membuat Suho berasa ingin muntah.

"Ya! Lantas har-"

"HUUAAAAAA PAPA! TOLONG LULU! LULU DIHUKUM SAMA MAMA, PA!" teriak Luhan memotong ucapan Suho. Reflek Suho menoleh ke arah Luhan yang tengah berteriak, mengabaikan Kris yang sepertinya mulai merasakan hawa tak enak.

"PAPA! LULU MAU PULANG KE RUMAH PAPA, DISINI LULU DISIKSA PADAHAL LULU SEKOLAH BESOK!" jerit Luhan lagi yang mau tak mau membuat Suho memekik, kalimat apa tadi barusan?

"Yak! Wu Luhan! Kau kenapa sih?" Suho mendeath glare Luhan. Sementara Luhan hanya memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Suho. Dengan tampang tak berdosa, ia menendang pintu yang ada di belakangnya, membuat suara berisik yang makin membuat Kris kalut di seberang sana.

BUGH!

"HUAAAA... PAPA! LULU DIPUKUL MAMA!"

BUGH!

"PAPA! MAMA JAHAT! PAPA! TOLONG LULU! LULU MAU KE RUMAH PAPA, HUWEEEE..."

BUGH!

"YA! WU LUHAN!" pekikan Suho lantas terengar. Namun Luhan tak peduli, ia tetap saja menendang pintu dengan brutal dan jejeritan tidak jelas. Membuat suasana semakin gaduh.

BUGH!

BUGH!

BUGH!

"YAK! WU LU-"

"_SUHO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA PUTRAKU DISANA?_" jeritan Suho terpotong dengan pekikan Kris yang terdengar begitu jelas padahal ponselnya tidak dalam mode _load speaker_.

"AK-"

"HUWEEEE... PAPA! CEPAT KEMARI! LULU TIDAK TAHAN, PA!" ucapan Suho kembali terpotong. Suho pun gelagapan, ia panik! Tapi tak mungkin baginya menghentikan Luhan. Hei! Kekuatan kakinya itu cukup membuatmu bengkak selama 3 hari.

"HEI! APA YA-"

"_TUNGGU PAPA SAYANG! PAPA SAMPAI 15 MENIT LAGI!"_ kembali terdengar suara Kris yang begitu keras dan panik, memotong perkataan Suho. Suho tersentak setelah berhasil mencerna kalimat Kris tadi. Reflek ia menengok ke arah jam dinding yang tepajang manis di tembok ruangan dan seketika itu juga matanya membulat.

"AND-"

Tut…Tut…Tut...

Deg!

Suho mematung.

Matilah ia sekarang! Ya ampun! Hidupnya benar-benar tak akan tenang setelah ini! Bagaimana tidak? sekarang sudah hampir setengah sepuluh dan itu sudah cukup larut untuk seorang lelaki single berada di rumah wanita single. Apa kata tetangga nanti? Apa kata sosialnya nanti? Dan apa kata Eommanya nanti? Tidak-tidak! yang terparah, APA KATA HEECHUL EOMMA NANTI? Matilah kau Suho, matilah! Umpat Suho.

Dan tak lama kemudian, fokus Suho teralih setelah mendengar suara siulan yang begitu merdu dari pojok ruangan. Nampak disana, sosok bocah yang kembali ke posisi hukumannya. Menoleh ke kanan ke kiri seolah tak pernah terjadi apa pun. Bahkan ia tak menghiraukan tatapan Suho yang seolah-olah akan menelannya bulat-bulat. Hhh.. ia tak peduli, asal keinginannya terpenuhi.

"Wu... Luhan." Suho menggeram, wajahnya menunduk menguarkan aura-aura gelap yang terkesan mistis.

"Apa?" Luhan masih berujar santai lalu menoleh ke arah Suho. Dan detik itu juga, Luhan menenggak ludah kasar. Suho yang seperti ini benar-benar iblis.

"Kau!" Suho menunjuk putranya tegas dan langsung menatap tajam mata rusa itu. "Akan menyesal seumur hidupmu, Lu!" dan...

"KYAAAAAAAAA! TERKUTUKLAH ENGKAU SETAN YANG MERASUKI MAMAKU!" jerit Luhan lantas belari kesana-kemari menghindari amukan Suho yang mungkin akan membahayakan nyawanya.

"Jadi kau menganggap Mamamu setan, eoh?" Suho kembali menggeram tanpa menghentikan langkahnya untuk menangkap Luhan. Luhan menggelengkankan kepalanya kasar sembari menghindar dari Suho yang semakin mendekat.

"Lulu kan bilang setan yang merasuki Mama!" bela Luhan sempat-sempatnya.

"Ish! Alasan!" umpat Suho. "Lantas apa maksudmu dengan yang tadi? Membuat kegaduhan hingga membuat Papamu kemari?"

"Itu salah Mama! Kan Mama yang bilang kalau Mama tidak buat adik bayi di rumah Papa. Ya sudah, buatnya disini saja. Jadi Lulu suruh Papa kemari, langkah Lulu benar kan?" jelas Luhan innocent dengan sedikit ngos-ngosan.

"WHAT THE! ASDFGHJKL! LUHAAAAANN!" Suho menjerit frustasi. Ya Tuhan! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan anak-anaknya? Sepertinya anak-anak manisnya harus dijauhkan dari jangkauan kedua halmoninya –Heechul & Kyuhyun- yang didakwa Suho sebagai pembunuh karakter anak-anak tercintanya.

Suho pun makin bar-bar mengejar Luhan setelah mendengar alasan putranya tadi. Dengan semangat yang berapi-api, Suho mengikuti tiap jejak langkah Luhan membuat Luhan kepayahan mengatasi tingkah Mamanya itu. Ia heran sendiri, sejak kapan Mamanya berubah perkasa begitu? Hh! Bukan saatnya untuk Luhan berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Luhan pun berlari ke arah ruang keluarga yang ada di samping ruang tamu. Disana ia hampir saja tertangkap oleh Suho, membuatnya harus mengambil senjata agar Mamanya mau menjauhinya. Ia memilih sebuah vas dan mulai berlari kembali sebelum Mamanya menangkapnya dan menyita vasnya itu.

Kembali Luhan ke ruang tamu untuk menghindari Suho yang sudah kalang kabut. Ia berani bersumpah! Ini 15 menit terlama dalam hidupnya hingga ia sendiri tak yakin apa benar Papanya sampai dalam waktu 15 menit? Ah! Sial! Luhan mulai lelah dan nafasnya juga mulai pendek. Tapi kenapa Mamanya belum lelah juga sih?

"Huweee, Mama! Lulu capek!" Rengek Luhan walau masih berlari. Suho tak mengubris rengekan Luhan. Ia tetap saja melangkahkan kakinya, berusaha lebih cepat dari Luhan. Luhan pun semakin panik. Ia tak mau tertangkap, setidaknya ia harus hidup hingga besok jika ia diharuskan mati di tangan sang Mama agar bisa mengencani gadis pujaannya. Oh God! Luhan terlalu muda untuk menyesali hidupnya seumur hidup.

Luhan terus saja berlari hingga ia tak fokus dan akhirnya...

JDUAAAK!

PRAAAAANG!

"Omoo! LUHANIEEE..." Pekik Kris dan Suho bersamaan. Luhan terdiam sejenak setelah tubuhnya tehempas akibat menabrak pintu yang dibuka brutal oleh Papanya sebelum akhirnya matanya memburam dan isakan pun keluar.

"Hiks... hiks... HUWEEEEEEEEE!" Luhan meraung. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya setelah merasa sakit di dahi juga bokongnya. Dengan posisi duduk, ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal dan tak lupa air matanya yang sudah membasahi pipinya membuat Luhan yang ada sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Luhan yang menjahili Suho tadi.

'KARMA!' umpat Suho dalam hati lalu menatap Luhan dengan tatapan kasihan. Sementara itu, Baekhyun dan Kris menatap Luhan dengan mata membulat dan mulut terbuka. Baik, walau pun ekspresi mereka mirip namun perasaan yang mereka ungkapkan berbeda.

Baekhyun melongo karena melihat tingkah kakaknya yang biasanya so cool berubah bagai bayi yang kehilangan botol susu. Ya ampun! Jika saja ia memiliki ponsel, ia pasti akan mengupload gambar kakaknya ke instagram atau twitter, sekalian jadi trending topik di dunia. Pikir Baekhyun.

Sementara Kris, ia melongo karena mengira Suholah yang membuat Luhan seperti saat ini. Logika Kris yang seperti ini hadir karena melihat vas bunga yang pecah dan juga tubuh Luhan yang berada tak begitu jauh dari Suho –efek hempasan tadi-. Padahal, aslinya dialah yang membuat Luhan menangis seperti itu.

Setelahnya tak ada yang bersuara. Disana, hanya ada suara Luhan yang terdengar meraung-raung, mengekspresikan rasa sakit di jidat dan bokongnya.

.

.

.

Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.21 P.M. Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah tertidur di kamar milik Luhan setelah tangisan Luhan yang lumayan panjang terhenti. Ya, Kris dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Suho karena malam sudah terlalu larut, terlebih Baekhyun yang terus merengek pada Papa dan Mamanya agar bisa tidur bersama kakaknya setelah 2 minggu tak tinggal seatap.

Kris dan Suho bisa apa? Mereka tak mungkin melarang putri bungsu mereka itu, dia sangat manis, aegyonya pun tak main-main membuat Suho dan Kris hanya bisa pasrah dengan segala keinginan Baekhyun. Lagi pula, mereka sendiri juga merindukan segala kebersamaan mereka sebelum berpisah dan memulai semuanya masing-masing dari nol.

Setelah menemani Baekhyun dan Luhan tadi hingga tertidur, Kris dan Suho segera beranjak menuju kamar Suho. Menikmati waktu sebelum tidur mereka hanya berdua. Dulu, sebelum bercerai, waktu favorite mereka ya pada saat seperti ini. Saat-saat menjelang tidur dengan ditemani obrolan singkat antara keduanya dan juga saling mendekap satu sama lain. Hah, betapa rindunya mereka pada momen-momen seperti ini.

Suho mau pun Kris sendiri tak menampik dan menyangkal kebodohan mereka. Jika sudah seperti ini, mereka merasa heran sendiri. Benarkah mereka sudah bercerai? Nyata ya? Atau cuma mimpi saja mereka ke pengadilan dan bercerai? Ya ampun! Padahal semuanya memang nyata, dan mereka menanyakannya lagi. _See_? Mereka bodoh!

"Suho, besok ke dokter, ne?" ujar Kris membuka percakapan setelah sekian menit menikmati kehangatan tubuh Suho yang duduk di antara kedua kakinya dan bersandar di dada bidangnya. Sementara Kris sendiri meletakkan kedua tangannya di perut Suho dan bersandar di kepala ranjang yang mereka tempati.

"Untuk apa? Aku sehat-sehat saja kok..." Suho berujar santai dengan tangan yang sibuk mengelus punggung tangan Kris yang menempel di perutnya. Kris menggeleng pelan lantas menunduk, mencoba menatap wajah Suho.

"Tidak! aku sudah bersama denganmu hampir 13 tahun. Aku tau kapan kau berbohong dan kapan kau jujur!" ujar Kris lembut sembari membelai pucuk kepala Suho sayang dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Suho merenggut, ia hanya mempoutkan bibirnya yang membuat Kris menahan nafsu untuk menciumnya lagi.

"Iya, iya! Aku jujur padamu Kris Wu!" ujar Suho lalu mendongak menatap Kris. Ia merubah posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap mantan suaminya itu, mengalungkan kedua lengan mungilnya di leher Kris dan dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kris. "Aku hanya butuh sentuhanmu, Kris..." ujar Suho berbisik seduktif dan mendesah sensual membuat Kris menelan ludahnya kasar. Seumur-umur, Suho sangat jarang menjadi nakal seperti ini. Dan sialnya, kenapa Suho menjadi seperti di saat yang tidak tepat sih?

"Suho! Berhenti lakukan itu sebelum sejarah terulang!" Kris berkata dengan raut wajah masam membuat Suho tekekeh pelan.

"Sejarah kita yang menikah karena kecelakaan ya?" goda Suho yang ternyata berefek pada Kris.

"Aish! Aku tak mau mengingat itu lagi! Ya Ampun, masih belum hilang di benakku saat Eommamu mengejarku di areal rumah dengan pisau daging di tangan. Hhh... aku kira aku akan mati muda dan tak bisa melihat Luhan!" Kris menggeleng pelan, itu memory yang menyebalkan untuknya. Bayangkan saja, saat kau akan memulai hidup dengan keluarga barumu dan kau harus mengawalinya dengan pisau daging juga amukan. Jujur saja, itu tak lucu!

"Itu salahmu sendiri, menghamiliku sebelum aku mendaptkan ijazah kelulusan sekolah menengah!" ujar Suho masih dengan kekehannya. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena matanya menatap ekspresi aneh dari Kris. Kris pun mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga dahi mereka bertemu, ia memejamkan matanya menghirup aroma mint nafas Suho yang selalu jadi favoritnya.

"Maafkan aku..." ujarnya dengan tulus membuat jiwa keibuan Suho kembali bangkit. Layaknya istri yang baik, Suho menggelengkan kepalanya dan otaknya mulai menyusun kata-kata agar suaminya tak memikirkan hal-hal yang telah berlalu.

"Tidak apa-apa! Bukankah gara-gara kecelakaan itu kita bisa bersama, eum? Gara-gara kecelakaan itu kita punya Luhan dan Baekhyun, gara-gara kecelakaan itu juga yang membuat aku merasa hidup, aku menjadi seorang ibu dan seorang istri. Aku sudah menjadi sempurna karena kecelakaan itu. Jadi, sudahlah! Jangan memikirkan itu lagi, kita sudah melewatinya dengan baik!" kalimat panjang itu keluar dengan lembut dari mulut Suho membuat Kris merasa berdesir, seolah-olah semua bebannya terangkat.

"Ne, gomawo!" Kris langsung mencuri sebuah ciuman di bibir Suho membuat Suho kembali terkekeh.

"Aku lelah. Jaa! Kita tidur Kris!" titah Suho yang diangguki mantap oleh Kris. Kris lalu melepas dekapan mereka dan beranjak dari ranjang. Membantu Suho berbaring agar mantan istrinya itu merasa nyaman dan menyelimuti tubuh mungil itu agar merasa hangat. Setelah dirasa Suho sudah nyaman, kembali Kris mengecup pucuk kepala Suho, memberi kecupan selamat tidur seperti biasa mereka lakukan, saat bersama dulu.

"Oyasumi Kris..."

"Hai, Oyasumi Suho!" balas Kris lalu berbaring di kasur lipat yang telah ia siapkan tadi dan...

CTEK!

Lampu nakas yang sedari tadi menemani mereka pun mati, meninggalkan mereka dalam kegelapan pengantar tidur yang entah kenapa terasa amat nyaman untuk mereka.

.

.

.

-tbc-

A/N : gimana? Ancur? Saya tau.. #pundung huweee T.T... sebelumnya maafkan aku kalau kalian ga suka ending di My Broken Family, huhu... aku ngerasa berdosa, apa lagi temenku yang baca ff itu langsung ngasih komentar gegara langsung aku end... sekali lagi, GOMEEEN!

Terus untuk ff yang ini #nunjukYgDiAtas aduh, aku ga tau ngomong apa lagi buat itu! semoga kalian suka dan maaf kalau aku publish ini agak lama soalnya minggu ini aku masih UTS...

Dan untuk tanggapan kalian, aku bener-bener bahagiaaaaa! :D baru tau gimana senengnya dapet review, xD sampe-sampe aku speechless #norak. Ah! Tapi ga apa, pokonya aku seneeeeeng bangeeet!

Terus..terus... aku juga minta maaf soal typos di My Broken Family. Sumpah! Malu! Dari judul, summary, ampe cerita typo semua! T.T

Dan terakhir seperti biasa, aku menerima tanggapan dalam bentuk apa pun asalkan bebas unsur SARA. Selain itu, kalau mau nanggepin aku makasih luar biasa, kalau enggak juga enggak pa pa, yang penting ceritaku diterima baik di fandom ini..

Ah, sudah! Ini sudah panjang! xD sekali lagi terima kasih untuk reviewers dan readers sekalian :D

-Big Thanks To-

AnitaLee │ KrisHo WonKyu │ asroyasrii │ baekchanchan │ chohanbyul │ askasufa │ FanMyun │ oi chan │ HaeSan │ DiraLeeXiOh │ Baby Magnae │ chyu │ hikari │ mimikro │ Krisho Exotics │ Guest │ KimJoonMyeonstory │ Augesteca │ ByunnaPark │ jungsssi │ SaranghaeKrisHo │ jimae407203 │ tehehe │ Krisho shipper │ readers lainnya yang aku tidak tau idetitasnya

-Balasan Review-

**Baekchanchan** : makasiii udah review .. ini udah ada sequelnya, semoga tidak mengecewakan, ne?

**oi chan**: :D terima kasih reviewnyaa... hehe, ga jadi deh end! Ini udah di lanjut...

**HaeSan** : SUNGGUH! UNTUKMU! DOUMO ARIGATOU! Reviewmu itu sesuatu! :D sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak! #bungkuk2 ini udah ada lanjutannya, semoga kamu ga kecewa karena ini asli garing sumpah! ^^v

**DiraLeeXiOh** : aduuh,,, makasi banget reviewnya! :D ini udah dilanjut kok... ngomong-ngomong, maaf ne ending yang ada di My Broken Family ga memuaskan.. sungguh! Ngerasa berdosa aku pas dibilang gantung T.T aku tau rasanya gimana, pas baca cerita tapi akhirnya gantung, makanya aku ngerasa berdosa banget! Sekali lagi, gomeeeeenn!

**Baby Magnae **: arigatou reviewnya! Eh.. kamu nanya gitu aku juga galau, itu end atau bukan yak? #digampar sudah, lupakan xD ini udah lanjut, semoga ceritanya memuasakan...

**Chyu** : makasiii jejaknyaa... ini udah ada sequelnya... semoga kamu suka ceritanya. Tapi, dari mana kamu narik kesimpulan Suhonya hamil? #keposumpah!

**Hikari** : gamsahmnida reviewnyaa... iya ini udah aku lanjutin ceritanya, semoga kamu suka aja sama lanjutannya yang ini

**Mimikro** : makasiii reviewnyaa... :D eehh? Itu memang udah end, maaf kalau kamu ga puas sama endingnya #digampar bener-bener minta maaf aku, ngerasa berdosa... ini udah ada sequelnya... semoga kamu suka...

**Krisho Exotics**: makasiiih jejaknya ya! Hm, iya deh, bakalan buat lagi! Kalau ada inspirasi, #digampar

**Guest** : doumo arigatou jejaknyaa... :D kenapa GS? Hehe, aku buatnya family, terus Krisho punya anak, jadi ya aku buat GS #GaNyambung. Hehe, yang jelas sih pengen aja GS. Kalo susah bayangin, jangan bayangin mereka jadi cewek xD tetap aja bayangin mereka seperti biasanya! Soal perceraian, mereka udah resmi kok! Sebenernya memang keluarga masing-masing nentang perceraian mereka, tapi mau gimana lagi? Yang menjalani kan mereka... yah, begitulah! Ngomong-ngomong, ini aku udah buat sequelnya, semoga kamu suka ya?

**SaranghaeKrisHo** : makasiiih jejaknya! Iya, iya aku buat sequelnya, tapi ga tau seru apa enggak! Semoga kamu suka sama sequelnya ini...

**jimae407203** : makasih banget jejaknya! Iya aku usahain buat krisho lagi! #kalauAdaInspirasi #digampar. Hoho, ini udah aku buat sequelnya kok, hope you like this story aja, soalnya ini cerita mulai ngelantur,.. gomen kalau mengecewakan...

**tehehe** : makasiih reviewnya ya! Ga pa pa, kamu ga ngoceh kok! Aku malah makasi banget kamu mau nyampein tanggapan di ffku itu :D kalau soal happy ending atau gak, aku juga ga tau #digampar huhu, terus-terus soal flashback, mungkin iya, tapi ga dalam waktu dekat ini. ngomong-ngomong ini udah dilanjut, semoga kamu suka sequelnya! :D

**Krisho shipper** : makasiiih jejaknya! Baekhan emang unyu soalnya masih kecil dan polos (?) makasih semangatnya ya! Dan terima kasih kembali...


	2. Chapter 2

Rate : T

Pair : Kris GS!Suho&Baekhyun Chibi!Luhan&Baekhyun

Genre : Family

Length : Chaptered

Warning : newbie! gaje! GS! ini hanya fic ringan dengan konflik yang ringan juga, membosankan dan tanpa tujuan, sequel dari My Broken Family..

happy reading! :)

.

.

.

BLAM!

Kris menggeliat tak nyaman begitu mendengar suara bantingan pintu. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahaya buram yang masuk ke matanya. Dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan, Kris mulai mendudukkan tubuhnya dan merenggangkan otot yang terasa sedikit kaku. Pandangannya pun beralih ke arah ranjang yang semalam di pakai Suho, sedikit mengernyit heran karena tak menemukan mantan istrinya disana.

Tak mau membuang waktu lebih banyak, Kris segera beranjak bangun. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah membereskan kasur lipat yang ia gunakan kemarin. Rajin? Tentu saja, dia kan tidur di rumah orang. Coba deh di rumahnya sendiri, tidur tanpa sprei pun tak apa.

Setelah beberapa menit berkutat dengan kasur dan ranjang Suho, Kris segera mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah sofa yang memang ada di kamar itu. Matanya nampak fokus melihat sekeliling kamar, kesan yang ia dapat ya seperti biasa, rapi dan bersih. Persis sewaktu mereka masih bersama.

Lama pikiran Kris melayang-layang ke memori-memori indah masa lalunya membuat ia tersentak kaget begitu tangan dingin Suho menyentuh bahunya. Ia memandang Suho sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis pada mantan istrinya itu.

"Morning angel..." ujar Kris sembari beranjak dari sofa dan mendekap tubuh Suho yang masih berbalut piama itu.

"Pergilah mandi, Kris. Kau harus berkerja kan hari ini?" tanya Suho mendongak menatap Kris. Kris mengangguk sebelum membalas ucapan Suho.

"Iya. Tapi, aku masih ingin disini. Sepertinya tak apa jika aku cuti sehari." Kris menatap mata Suho masih dengan senyumnya sementara Suho hanya mendesah lelah.

"Kau tidak bisa seperti itu. Cepatlah mandi, aku akan buatkan sarapan." Kata Suho lalu segera melepas dekapan hangat dari Kris. Kris mengalah, ia membiarkan Suho yang berjalan pelan ke arah almari.

"Gunakan ini!" titah Suho memberikan Kris sebuah handuk dan sikat gigi. Kris mematung, ia mengangguk mengerti tapi tetap tak melangkahkan kakinya seinci pun membuat Suho jadi ilfeel sendiri. "Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Sana! Mandi!" kali ini nada Suho sedikit membentak.

"Huft! Iya, iya!" Kris pasrah saja, dengan langkah yang ogah-ogahan, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang sebelumnya digunakan oleh Suho. Melihat tingkah Kris yang sepertinya tidak rela keluar dari rumahnya, Suho terkekeh. Setidaknya, Kris memang masih peduli padanya.

Pagi ini diawali Suho dengan mengurus anggota keluarganya. Setelah mengurusi Kris tadi, Suho langsung pergi ke kamar Luhan untuk membangunkan kedua malaikatnya itu. Seperti biasa, tantangan Suho saat membangunkan anak-anaknya adalah Luhan. Sebenarnya, dalam hati yang paliiiiing dalam ia benar-benar malas membangunkan putranya itu. Jika ia tak memiliki hati, mungkin ia akan membiarkan Luhan semaunya, tak peduli jika putranya itu akan selalu terlambat ke sekolah. Tapi, untungnya ia masih punya sisi angel yang diturunkan oleh ayahnya.

Suho tersenyum manis begitu melihat kedua anaknya. Nampak mereka tidur saling berhadapan dengan tangan Luhan memegangi tangan mungil Baekhyun di hadapan wajah mereka. Hn, tak biasanya posisi tidur Luhan kalem seperti ini dan itu membuat Suho merasa tenang. Setidaknya, putri kesayangannya itu tak terluka begitu bangun pagi.

Perlahan Suho mendekati ranjang Luhan, duduk di samping Baekhyun yang masih begitu nyaman dalam mimpinya. Tangan Suho kemudian terulur lembut mengelus kening Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mulai menggeliat dan membuka matanya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya tersenyum begitu lebar.

"MAMA!" pekiknya lalu segera memeluk tubuh Mamanya. Suho sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah putrinya itu hingga membuatnya hampir terjungkal ke belakang. "Mama! Baekie kangen..." ujar Baekhyun sembari mengeratkan pelukannya. "Baekie kangen dibangunin Mama..." dan pernyataan itu membuat Suho _sweatdrop_.

"Ish! Mama pikir kenapa!" dengus Suho

"Baekie serius, Ma! Di rumah cuma bibi Han yang bangunin Baekie. Papa jarang di rumah..."

"Papamu jarang di rumah?"

"Eum!" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Semenjak Mama pindah, Papa jadi sering menginap di kantor."

"Oh..." wajah Suho mendadak masam. "Sudahlah, sekarang Baekie mandi, ne? Ini handuk dan sikat gigi untuk Baekie. Kau mandi di kamar mandi kamar ini saja, nanti biar oppa mandi di kamar mandi luar." Lanjutnya sembari menyerahkan handuk dan sikat gigi ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi yang dimaksud setelah mencium bibir Mamanya.

Sekarang Suho sendirian bersama sosok Luhan yang tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Lu, bangun!" Kali ini tidak selembut Baekhyun. Suho membangunkan Luhan agak brutal dengan menggoyang-goyangkan badan anaknya itu agak kasar. Luhan masih diam, bahkan menggerakkan badan pun tidak.

"Lu! Bangun! Kau harus sekolah!" ujar Suho dan Luhan tetap diam.

"Lu, please..." kali ini nada Suho melirih membuat Luhan langsung bangun dari tidurnya. Ini tak biasa dan ini tak bagus. Luhan mengenal sekali sosok Mamanya, dan sang Mama tidak akan pernah menyerah membangunkan Luhan dengan cara kasar kecuali Mamanya memang sedang frustasi dan sedang tak ingin bercanda.

Luhan bangun dengan wajah datarnya lalu duduk bersila di hadapan Mamanya yang kini berekspresi buruk. Wajah ditekuk dengan air muka yang begitu masam. Ini bukan Mamanya! Pikir Luhan. Luhan pun berdehem pelan, membuat Suho menatapnya.

"Mama, jangan pikirkan kata-kata Baekie yang tadi..." Luhan berbisik, takut didengar oleh Papa dan Baekhyun.

"Kau mendengarnya, Lu?"

"Siapa juga yang tidak bangun mendengar pekikan adik tersayang itu." Luhan terkekeh lalu memeluk Mamanya. Suho juga tersenyum, membalas pelukan Luhan. Yah, hanya Luhan yang ia punya saat ini dan hanya dengan Luhan-lah ia berbagi sekarang. "Mama jangan pikirkan kata-katanya. Papa menginap di kantor karena sibuk, bukannya seperti dugaan Mama. Papa tidak main-main dengan sekertaris itu kok... jebal, Ma! Luhanie tak tenang ke sekolah kalau Mama seperti ini." Luhan berbisik dan bisikan Luhan membuat Suho berdesir.

"Luhanie sudah dewasa..." ujar Suho lebih ke gumaman yang pastinya mampu di dengar Luhan.

"Kalau Luhanie tidak dewasa, Baekhyun akan bersandar ke siapa saat Papa dan Mama bertengkar?" dan kali ini Suho tertohok penjelasan anaknya. Luhan pun melepas pelukannya, ia sadar kalimatnya tadi cukup pedas. "Maaf.." Luhan menunduk, tak berani melihat raut wajah ibunya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah, sekarang Luhan mandi, ne?" titah Suho dan Luhan mengangguk. Ia segera turun dari tempat tidur dan memakai sandal rumahnya.

"Ma..." panggilnya sebelum berjalan keluar kamar.

"Eum?" Suho menengok ke Luhan dan matanya membulat karena tiba-tiba saja Luhan kembali memeluk tubuhnya.

"_I love you, Mom. I need you now and later, forever!"_ Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang Mama. Mencari kehangatan yang tak akan pernah ia dapat dari orang lain.

"Jangan sakit, kumohon!" suara Luhan mulai serak. "Aku hanya punya Mama di dekatku. Jangan sakit! Apa Mama sadar, akhir-akhir ini Mama tidak menjaga kesehatan? Jangan dengarkan Baekie, aku tak mau Mama semakin sakit." Luhan kembali mengeluarkan kata-kata lembutnya yang sadar tidak sadar telah membuat mata Suho memburam. Benar... Luhannya telah dewasa...

.

.

.

"Mama yakin mau bekerja hari ini?" tanya Luhan pada Mamanya saat mereka sarapan. Yah, hari ini mereka kembali sarapan hanya berdua karena Kris dan Baekhyun tak menginap lagi di rumah mereka.

"Tentu, Lu. Memang kenapa?" Suho menjawab santai sembari memakan roti panggangnya. Luhan mendengus, ia menenggak susunya sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Tidak bisakah Mama cuti barang sehari? Ya ampun, Ma! Kulitmu sudah sangat pucat!" Luhan sedikit tak santai, kembali ia mengunyah rotinya dengan sedikit brutal kali ini. "Lagi pula, Papa masih mengirimi kita uang." Lanjutnya setelah berhasil menelan roti itu.

"Itu uang untukmu, Lu. Bukan untuk Mama, _ara_?" Suho berusaha memberi pengertian ke putranya itu.

"Pakai saja! Uangku, uang Mama..." Luhan berujar datar sembari menggigit kembali rotinya. "Lulu tidak mau tau, pulang sekolah nanti Mama harus sudah ada di rumah!" lanjutnya lalu meminum habis susu hangatnya. Suho mengerang frustasi, Luhan dan keras kepalanya benar-benar bisa membuatnya gila.

"Tap-"

TIIN... TIIIN...

Suara klakson mobil memotong ucapan Suho. Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung tersentak dan mengambil blazzer serta ranselnya tergesa-gesa.

"Aku sudah dijemput Papa! Bye Mom! Ingat, pulang sekolah Mama sudah harus menemaniku di rumah!" Luhan menghampiri Mamanya lalu mencium bibirnya singkat. Tanpa memberi waktu untuk Suho membalas ucapannya, Luhan segera berlari keluar rumah menghampiri sang Papa yang sudah siap dengan mobilnya.

Suho mendengus lalu tatapannya beralih ke arah jendela di dekatnya. Dari sana dapat ia lihat Luhan yang dipeluk oleh Baekhyun lalu masuk ke dalam mobil bersama dengan Kris yang dengan setianya membukakan pintu untuk kedua malaikatnya. Bibir Suho tersenyum tipis, jika dipikir secara kasat mata kehidupannya sama saja dengan dulu. Ada atau tidaknya Kris, semua berjalan dengan baik.

Suho menengguk susu hangatnya lalu kembali ia menarawang setelah dilihatnya mobil sport putih itu menjauh dari areal rumahnya. Hn.., ia tak tau kenapa, tapi bayangan yang terpikirkan di otaknya hanya ada sepenggal kisah-kisah pahit saat bersama Kris dulu. Saat ia bertengkar dan membuat dua malaikatnya bersembunyi ketakutan di kamar Baekhyun. Saat mereka melempar apa pun sebagai ungkapan emosi agar tak melukai satu sama lain yang malah membuat anak-anaknya gemetar ketakuatan.

Ya Ampun, Suho! Kau membunuh _mood_mu sendiri!

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Suho segera beranjak dari meja makan dan membereskan peralatan makannya. Sepertinya ia akan menuruti perkataan Luhan. Megambil cuti sehari sepertinya tak masalah, lagi pula tubuhnya juga sangat gampang lelah akhir-akhir ini. Ia butuh istirahat.

Dan karena itu, setelah selesai berkutat dengan urusan dapur, Suho segera pergi ke kamarnya dan membersihkan diri. Melepaskan semua pakaiannya hingga menampakkan tubuh polosnya yang masih begitu indah dengan kulit yang seputih susu. Dengan gerakan yang cukup pelan, Suho memasuki _bathtub _yang telah terisi air hangat.Ia menikmati waktu berendamnya di pagi itu yang cukup membuatnya merasa sedikit rileks. Aroma rose yang lembut benar-benar bagai surga untuknya.

Beberapa menit berendam, Suho pun memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara mandinya. Ia membilas badannya sebentar lalu menutupi tubuh polosnya dengan _bathrobe_ lembut. Ia sendiri tak ingat kapan terakhir ia memanjakan dirinya seperti saat ini. Benar memang kata Luhan, ia butuh libur sekali-sekali.

Dengan sebuah handuk ukuran sedang, Suho mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah itu. Kakinya melangkah menuju sebuah cermin besar yang berada di samping almarinya. Ia menatap wajahnya sendiri. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menertawai wajah itu. Wajah yang ia lihat kini sungguh sangat menyedihkan. Tak lagi hangat dan tak lagi secerah dulu. Ck! Wajah yang begitu muram dan gelap, membuatnya berpikir, kapan terakhir kali ia tersenyum begitu manis ya? Apa saat memakai gaun pernikahan? Oh! Ya ampun, bahkan Suho benar-benar lupa kapan ia menampakkan ekspresi angelnya terakhir kali.

Hhhh... kasihan juga Luhan yang harus hidup bersama jiwa evil milik Suho. Sepertinya Suho harus menekan aura membunuhnya di depan Luhan.

Sedikit merenggangkan ototnya, Suho mendudukkan dirinya di sofa kamarnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya berniat mengirim pesan ke atasannya atas absennya ia hari ini.

Setelahnya, Ia lantas melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke almari miliknya. Di kaca besar dekat almari, kembali ia melihat pentulan dirinya. Dan sekali lagi, Luhan benar, wajahnya nampak pucat dan kusam. Suho makin mendekatkan dirinya ke cermin dan mengelus pipinya yang sudah agak tirus. Baru dia sadar jika tubuhnya mengalami banyak sekali perubahan, sepertinya waktu bercermin tadi ia kurang memperhatikan. Hhh.. mungkin hanya stress gara-gara perceraian, pikir Suho.

Tak mau meratapi tubuhnya lebih lama, Suho segera membuka almarinya dan memilih pakaian santai yang akan ia kenakan. Ia memilih sebuah sweater longgar warna abu dan sebuah jeans warna biru tua. Dilemparkannya baju-baju itu ke arah ranjang lalu menutup almari itu.

Dengan pelan, Suho membuka _bathrobe_ yang sedari tadi ia kenakan, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh polosnya yang begitu indah walau pun telah melahirkan 2 kali. Kembali ia menatap tubuhnya yang semakin kurus saja membuatnya berpikir yang tidak-tidak soal kondisi tubuhnya sendiri.

"Aku harus ke dokter." Gumam Suho pelan.

.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 01.12 P.M dan saat ini Suho telah berada di sebuah klinik tempat sahabat lamanya bekerja. Well, klinik ini memang cukup jauh letaknya dari kediaman Suho, tapi ia memang lebih percaya sahabatnya dibanding dokter lain, jadi tak masalah untuknya menaiki taksi lebih lama beberapa menit.

Hal pertama yang Suho dapatkan adalah tatapan heran dari Lay –sabatnya itu- begitu sampai di ruangan khusus milik sahabatnya. Lay menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan tatapan hawatir ditujukan kepada Suho yang malah membuat Suho tertawa geli karena ekspresi sahabatnya itu.

"Kau busung lapar?"

Deg!

Tawa Suho berhenti, tatapannya jadi datar, sedatar tembok ruangan putih yang ia masuki. Sedikit banyak, ia tersinggung dengan diagnosis Lay terhadap dirinya. Heh! Belum tau saja! Suho orang kaya! Mana mungkin busung lapar!

"Berhenti menatapku begitu." Ujar Lay begitu sadar jika aura hitam Suho mulai menguar. "Aku hanya mengatakan fakta." Lanjutnya acuh sembari menulis di sebuah buku. Suho menghela nafasnya, Lay memang seperti ini! ingatlah, dia teman yang tak peka, pelupa, bodoh dan anehnya jadi dokter! Ujar Suho dalam hati bak mantra agar bisa lebih sabar menghadapi orang di depannya ini.

"Duduklah, kita perlu bicara." Kata Lay memecahkan pikiran Suho yang sempat melayang tadi. Suho hanya mengangguk patuh dengan langkah malas ia mengambil tempat di depan sahabatnya itu. Lay hanya menghembuskan nafas lalu memperbaiki letak kaca matanya sebelum mulai bicara.

"Well, kau tak seperti kau yang dulu."

"Aku tau, tak usah meledek begitu."

"Jangan tersinggung, aku serius sekarang." ujar Lay dan Suho bungkam. Tatapan Lay padanya sudah cukup memberinya isyarat jika saat ini suasananya tidaklah main-main.

"Apa keluhanmu?"

"Aku cepat lelah, sesekali juga merasa mual, pusing tiba-tiba yang cukup menyiksa juga."

"Kau makan teratur?" Lay menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan, menatap Suho intens seolah-olah mengintrogasi seorang napi. Suho yang cukup tertekan hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. Ia berhadapan dengan dokter kan? Jadi mau tak mau dia harus jujur.

"Aku sarapan seperti biasa, hanya saja untuk makan siang dan makan malam terkadang aku tak melakukannya." Ucap Suho dan Lay mengangguk.

"Tidurmu teratur?" kembali Suho menggeleng.

"Aku pulang tepat waktu untuk menjaga Luhan, hanya saja setelahnya jika ada pekerjaan aku akan kembali lembur seperti biasa." Yah, seperti biasa! Hingga jam 3 pagi dan kembali bangun jam 6 pagi untuk membangunkan sosok sapi di rumahnya.

Oh! Ya Ampun, Suho! Dia anakmu!

"Ikut aku." Titah Lay dan kembali Suho menurut. Lay dan Suho menuju ke sebuah timbangan yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Lay mengecek berat badan Suho dan setelahnya menyuruh sahabatnya itu untuk berbaring di ranjang sementara ia sibuk dengan peralatannya.

Selama beberapa menit dihabiskan oleh Lay untuk mengecek segala sesuatu di tubuh Suho. Mulai dari detak jantung, tekanan darah, mata, tenggorokan dan lain sebagainya. Sesekali juga Lay bertanya pada Suho tentang beberapa hal yang masih berkaitan dengan kesehatannya dan Suho hanya pasrah saja. Ia menjawab jujur dan karena itu sesekali ia terkena omelan dari sahabatnya itu.

Setelah beberapa prosedur pemeriksaan, Suho dan Lay kembali berakhir di meja tadi dengan Lay dan Suho yang duduk saling berhadapan. Lay nampak menghembuskan nafasnya lelah sementar Suho sudah tak karuan, melihat ekspresi Lay membuatnya makin takut saja dengan hasil pemeriksaannya sendiri.

"Ini tidak bagus, Suho." Ujar Lay membuka percakapan, Suho hanya mengangguk. "Kau mengalami anemia yang cukup parah, kelelahan dan benar saja kau busung lapar!" kalimat terakhir itu membuat Suho mendelik ke arah Lay.

"Aku sedang tak ingin bercanda, Lay."

"Aku juga sedang tidak bercanda, mengerti?" kembali Lay menatap Suho intens. "Tekanan darah yang rendah, detak jantung yang lebih cepat juga berat badan yang sangat tak sesuai dengan tinggi badanmu, hebat kan? Kurang apa lagi kau agar aku tak mengecapmu sebagai orang sakit, eum?" Suho hanya menunduk, jika seperti ini Lay sedikit menyeramkan.

"Lalu, aku harus apa?"

"Kau butuh rawat inap, jika ingin saran dariku." Lay mengambil sebuah berkas kemudian mulai menulis lagi. "Atau kau ingin diam di rumah saja dengan syarat-syarat yang akan aku ajukan?"

"Mana lebih baik dan lebih cepat?"

"Tentu jalan pertama, setidaknya aku bisa mengawasi pola makan dan obatmu dan aku yakin itu lebih efektif dari pada kau yang mengurusi dirimu sendiri. Well, kau sendirian dan tak ada yang menjagamu, kan?" entah kenapa, Suho benci fakta itu. Fakta jika dia sendirian.

"Baiklah. Tapi, bisakah aku memulainya besok? Aku harus bicara dengan Luhan."

"Baik dan aku sarankan juga kau membicarakannya dengan Kris." Ujar Lay santai yang membuat Suho kembali mendelikkan matanya.

"Dia sudah tak memiliki hubungan apa pun denganku!"

"Memang kau iya, tapi Luhan tidak. Bicaralah dengan Kris agar ada yang menjaga Luhan nanti." Jelas Lay yang membuat Suho menghela nafasnya.

.

.

.

-tbc-

A/N : Huwehehehe... saya tau ini mengecewakan, tak sebagus yang dulu-dulu. Ga ada yang lucu dll yang menarik. Saya sadar, saya sadar xD. Entah kenapa sense buat humor saya hilang gegara baca ff 10080 karya Exobubz yang diterjemahin sama redkimchi, sumpah! Itu ff buat saya muram beberapa hari dan jadilah hasilnya begini #nunjukYgDiAtas

Ngomong-ngomong udah ada yang baca ff itu belum? Kalau belum, aku saranin baca ff itu! :D

Hm, saya juga mau minta maaf kalau ini mengecewakan. Seminggu ini benar-benar menguras pikiran saya. Dari galau gegara ff sampe beberapa masalah real life yang menghancurkan mood. Tapi saya masih bersyukur karena tidak mengalami stuck, :D

Terus...terus... AKU SUNGGUH BERTERIMA KASIH SAMA KALIAN SEMUAAAAA! :D yang ngereview dan yang sudah sudi baca ini ff. Aku speechless baca review kalian dan aku juga seneng pas liat jumlah viewers dan visitors. Huwaaa! Pokoknya aku ga bisa ngomong apa-apa, yang jelas aku sangat berterima kasih

Dan terakhir seperti biasa, aku menerima semua tanggapan asalkan tidak mengandung unsur SARA.

-Big Thanks To-

askasufa │ Marselina Ahn │ jimae407203 │ oi chan │ jungsssi │ DarkVamp28 │ FanMyun │ DEPO LDH │ KrisHo WonKyu │ chyu │ DiraLeeXiOh │ Krisho shipper │ asroyasrii │ BLUEFIRE0805 │ Krisho Exotics │ ByunnaPark │ DheAndini HunHan's Baby │ edogawa ruffy │ tehehe │ dan readers lain yang tidak aku tau identitasnya

-Balasan Review-

**jimae407203**** : **wah! Makasih banyak reviewnyaa… benarkah kamu nunggu siang malem? Terima kasih dan maaf banget udah buat kamu nunggu, mana aku lama update lagi, gomen ne? ah iya, ini sudah aku lanjutkan, semoga kamu suka dan ga kecewa sama chapter ini. Maaf ne kalau chapter yang ini ga memuaskan…

**oi chan**** : **makasih reviewnya! Yak! Ini sudah aku lanjutkan, semoga kamu suka ya dan semoga kamu ga kecewa karena chap ini ga sebagus yang kemarin…

**chyu**** : **Makasih jejaknya! Yosh! Ini sudah aku lanjutin semoga kamu suka da ga kecewa sama chapter selanjutnya, ini ga seseru yang kemarin soalnya, gomen kalau mengecewakan…

**DiraLeeXiOh**** : **uwoo makasih reviewnya… :D eh, MBA tuh apa yak? Gomen.. aku kurang tau.. #pundung wah! Kalau krisho bareng lagi kayanya bakalan susah deh, terus si Suho emang polos jadi yah rajin di bully ma anak-anaknya. Oh iya, mereka memang ga tau status, udah cerai masih aja bareng xD hm.. ini sudah aku lanjutin, semoga kamu suka dan semoga kamu ga kecewa…

**Krisho shipper**** : **makasih reviewnyaaa… merka emang unyu semua! Krisho emag romantic tapi mereka pisah. Ini sudah aku lanjut, semoga kamu suka dan semoga tidak membuatmu kecewa, ini chapter ga seseru kemarin… gomen ne kalau mengecewakan…

**Krisho Exotics**** : **makasih reviewnya, makasih doanya! Aku sungguh berterima kasih! :D ah, ini sudah aku lanjutin semoga kamu suka, dan semoga juga kamu ga kecewa karena jujur part ini lebih membosankan, maaf ne…

**Tehehe**** : **makasih jejaknya! Wah, kalau tetangga mah pasti udah mikir aneh-aneh! #digampar oh?! Luhan terlihat pervert yak? Ckck, Lulu kau harus berguru dengan mamamu agar sedikit lebih alim xD. Ini sudah aku lanjut, semoga kamu suka dan tidak mengecewakan…


	3. Chapter 3

Rate : T

Pair : Krisho, GS!Suho&Baekhyun Chibi!Luhan&Baekhyun

Genre : Family

Length : Chaptered

Warning : newbie! gaje! GS! ini hanya fic ringan dengan konflik yang ringan juga, membosankan dan tanpa tujuan, sequel dari My Broken Family!

Note : Lay tetap sebagai namja, dia tak aku ubah. Maaf, kemarin lupa...

happy reading! :)

.

.

.

Suho terdiam di ambang pintu kamar milik Luhan. Sekarang jam sudah menujukkan pukul 11.45 P.M dan Suho baru saja sampai di rumahnya. Suho tau, Luhan pasti marah dengannya saat ini karena tak mendengarkan perintah anaknya tadi pagi.

Dengan tatapan nanar, Suho menatap tubuh Luhan yang tengah tertidur. Baik, Suho tak akan tertipu oleh Luhan. Ia tau betul Luhan belum tidur, terlihat sekali dari hembusan nafas Luhan yang tak terlalu teratur.

"Lu..." Panggil Suho dan Luhan masih tak bergerak. Suho mengerang frustasi, sepertinya Luhan benar-benar marah dengannya saat ini.

Dengan langkah pelan, Suho mendekati ranjang milik Luhan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sisi anaknya itu lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang. Jujur saja, Suho sangat lelah saat ini. Tapi, hatinya benar-benar tak tenang setelah melihat beberapa pesan yang Luhan kirimkan padanya. Pesan-pesan yang isinya kemarahan Luhan atas ketidakhadiran Suho di rumah saat ia pulang dari sekolahnya.

"Maaf..." itu kata pertama yang Suho ucapkan. Suho terdiam setelahnya, pandangan matanya juga kembali kosong. Luhan pun sama, ia masih betah dengan aktingnya menunggu penjelasan sang Mama.

"Besok Mama pergi." Luhan tersentak, ia segera membuka matanya dan menatap Suho tajam. Apa-apaan Mamanya itu? seenaknya sendiri!

"Jangan menatap Mama seperti itu!" ujar Suho sedikit terkekeh. Luhan diam, ia tak bergeming sama sekali. Tatapan matanya tetap tajam menatap manik lembut milik Suho yang entah kenapa terasa begitu nanar. Melihat tatapan tajam anaknya, Suho terdiam. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, hari ini terlalu panjang untuknya.

"Mama dalam masalah, Lu." Tangan Suho mulai bergerak megelus surai anaknya itu, berusaha menenangkah emosi milik Luhan yang memang kurang bagus hari ini. "Mama menemui Paman Lay hari ini dan yah.. dia bilang Mama buruk..." lanjutnya sembari menatap mata Luhan dalam dengan senyum yang begitu manis, bukankah ia sudah bilang akan menekan aura evilnya mulai sekarang?

"Apa cukup buruk hingga Mama harus pergi?" kali ini Luhan melembut. Tak ia pungkiri jika merasa begitu hawatir dengan Mamanya itu. Ia menggenggam erat tangan sang Mama yang sedari tadi mengelusnya sayang, sungguh! Semarah apa pun ia pada Mamanya, ia tidak mau harus jauh-jauh darinya.

"Tidak tau yang jelas dia memarahi Mama tadi." Luhan mengangguk lantas memindahkan posisi kepalanya ke pangkuan Mamanya. Suho kembali terkekeh pelan melihat sikap Luhan. Padahal dari tadi ia marah, sekarang malah bersikap manja seperti ini.

"Lalu, Mama akan meninggalkan Luhan, begitu?"

"Tidak!" Suho menyentil dahi Luhan membuat Luhan meringis. "Jangan berpikir begitu! Mama tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Lu. Tidak akan pernah! Mengerti?"

"Iya, iya! Mengerti!" Ujar Luhan sedikit kesal, ia mengusap dahinya kasar. Walau pun pelan, itu cukup sakit untuk Luhan.

"Dia menyuruh Mama untuk menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit."

"Wah? Parah ya?"

"Tidak, katanya Mama hanya kelelahan dan juga kekurangan nutrisi. Jadi ya, dia menyarankan Mama dirawat beberapa hari..."

"Oh, lalu mulai besok Mama akan ke rumah sakit?"

"Eum!" Suho mengangguk lalu membenarkan posisi selimut yang digunakan Luhan agar Luhan nyaman. "Rencananya Mama akan menitipkanmu di Kyuhyun Halmoni sementara Mama di rawat, kau tidak keberatan?"

"Tidak kok, Ma..."

"Bagus!" Suho kembali menampakkan senyum malaikatnya membuat Luhan juga ikut tersenyum. Luhan bangun dari posisi tidurnya lantas duduk menghadap Suho. Dengan cepat, Luhan memeluk Suho erat, sangat erat! Bahkan hingga Suho sedikit kesulitan untuk bernafas. Namun Suho hanya diam, ia tak protes dengan tingkah Luhan padanya karena dari pelukan inilah ia tau bagaimana dalamnya cinta Luhan untuknya.

"Janji tidak akan lama! Janji akan segera sembuh dan pulang ke rumah..." Luhan berbisik sementara Suho hanya bisa tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Luhan.

"Mama janji!"

"Baik! Lalu, apa Papa sudah tau?" Luhan melepas pelukannya dan duduk di pangkuan Suho. Ia membenamkan wajahnya sediri di dada milik Mamanya, mencari kehangatan yang selalu ia rindukan.

"Sepertinya tidak! Tadi Mama menungguinya di kantor hingga jam 11 malam dan sepertinya Papamu masih belum selesai dengan urusannya. Ya sudah, Mama juga sudah sangat lelah tadi, jadi pulang saja." Jelas Suho dengan tangan yang sibuk mengelus kening Luhan. Luhan mengangguk mengerti, ia memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Mamanya.

Hening setelahnya karena baik Suho mau pun Luhan tak ada yang mau buka suara. Mereka sibuk dengan alam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Luhan yang memikirkan bagaiman ia tanpa Mamanya nanti semetara Suho yang memikirkan begitu banyak masalah, seperti Baekhyun, rumah sakit, Luhan dan Kris. Oh! Suho benar-benar akan menjadi gila jika seperti ini terus.

"Ma..." Suho menoleh ke arah Luhan begitu Luhan memanggilnya.

"Apa?"

"Lulu rindu tidur dengan Papa sama Mama. Lulu rindu Baekie juga. Lulu rindu suasana dulu, Ma." Luhan mendongak melihat raut wajah Mamanya saat ini dan seperti yang ia duga, wajah mamanya menjadi berubah masam. Suho sendiri juga tak mau menanggapi perkataan Luhan, ia lebih memilih bungkam dari pada harus bicara dan mengeluarkan aura evilnya lagi.

"Jangan marah, _ne_? Lulu sayang Mama..."

"Mama juga sayang, Lulu." Suho mengusap sayang wajah anaknya yang tampan itu. "_Jaa_, kau tidur sekarang. Bukankah besok masih harus sekolah, eum?" tanya Suho dan Luhan mengangguk.

"_But, Mom... can you stay here and sleep with me tonight?"_

"_Yeah, of course, Lu!"_ dan dengan jawaban Suho, malam ini untuk pertama kalinya Luhan bisa tidur dengan rasa hangat setelah 3 minggu lebih merasa sangat kesepian di rumah barunya.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Baekhyun tengah menikmati waktu makan siang mereka di kantin sekolah sembari memakan bekal yang dibawa Baekhyun berdua. Yah, hari ini Luhan tak membawa bekalnya mengingat ia harus berangkat pagi bersama kakek dan neneknya ke rumah sakit sebelum kesekolah. Jadi, mana sempat sang Mama menyiapkan hal-hal seperti itu untuk Luhan.

"Oppa, aku ingin menginap di rumah mama." Ujar Baekhyun sembari memasukan sebuah telur gulung ke mulutnya. Luhan yang masih sibuk mengunyah langsung mendongak menatap adiknya itu.

"Memang kenapa dengan rumahmu, Baek?" tanya Luhan sembari mencomot daging sapi lalu memakannya.

"Hm, papa membawa wanita pulang kemarin dan yah.. yah.. tak tau lah!" Baekhyun masih memasang wajah santainya sembari mengunyah. Luhan pun sama, hanya memandang datar dan tetap fokus pada makannya.

"Sekertaris papa lagi?"

"Eum!" Baekhyun mengangguk dan meminum orange juicenya.

"Bagaimana kau tau?" Luhan bertanya dengan tangan yang sibuk memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Baekhyun hanya mendengus, jika papa mereka tau kelakuan mereka saat ini, pasti naga itu akan memulai kuliahnya.

"Baekie terbangun begitu mendengar tawa mereka dari ruang kerja papa." Jelas Baekhyun memberikan selembar tisu ke kakaknya. Luhan mengangguk mengerti lantas menerima tisu itu, menggunakannya untuk membersihkan sisa makanan di bibirnya.

"Bukankah kau menyukai sekertaris itu?" Luhan menenggak airnya lalu mulai fokus ke pembicaraannya kali ini.

"Ya, Baekie menyukainya. Dia baik dan manis."

"Jadi, jika dia menikah dengan papa, apa kau setuju?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Hhh... harusnya aku tak bertanya." Luhan memutar bola matanya malas sementara Baekhyun sudah cekikikan aneh. Soal hubungan batin adik dan kakak, sebaiknya jangan meremehkan Wu bersaudara ini. Hihi, otak mereka otak kriminal dan entah kenapa kedua otak bersaudara itu selalu bisa terorganisir dengan baik walau tanpa rencana sebelumnya.

"Santai saja, Baekie tidak akan terlalu sadis. Mungkin sedikit menggunting gaun pernikahannya cukup untuk meng_cancel_ acara." Lanjut Baekhyun yang malah membuat Luhan menyeringai aneh. Otaknya sudah mulai berfantasi liar tentang rencana-rencana menarik yang bisa ia lakukan jika papa dan sekertaris kesayangannya menikah.

"Ah iya, Baek!" seru Luhan tiba-tiba setelah pikirannya mengingat suatu hal penting yang terlewat. Mendengar seruan sang kakak, Baekhyun pun menoleh dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bingung sementara Luhan sudah mulai serius. "Jam berapa papa sampai di rumah kemarin?"

"Kurang yakin, tapi Baekie terbangun pukul 12 lewat."

"Hm, sayang sekali..." Luhan tampak mendengus kesal dan itu menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Baekhyun semakin mendekatkan posisi duduknya dengan sang kakak, sepertinya ini bukan main-main lagi.

"Kenapa?"

"Mama pulang tengah malam kemarin, katanya ia habis menunggui papa di kantornya hingga larut malam."

"Untuk apa?"

"Mama sakit dan dia ingin memberi tau papa."

"Tapi papa tak memberi tau apa pun padaku! Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak, aku serius! Mama menunggui papa dan dia bilang tak bertemu dengannya, sedikit aneh mengingat jam sudah sangat larut dan semestinya mama mudah menemui papa karena tak mungkin papa sibuk dengan sesuatu seperti rapat di jam-jam malam seperti itu!" jelas Luhan menatap Baekhyun datar. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar, otaknya sudah mulai mengalokasikan berbagai kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi tadi malam. Ia mendengus lelah begitu otaknya berhasil mencari alasan terlogis penyebab sang mama gagal bertemu sang papa.

"Jangan bilang mama melihat papa sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan sekertaris itu hingga batal menemuinya." Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada malas. Ia menidurkan kepalanya ke meja begitu Luhan mengangguk setuju dengan pendapatnya tadi. Ya ampun! Wanita itu sungguh mempersulit. "Baekie rasa membunuh itu bukanlah dosa." Lanjut Baekhyun. Pikirannya sudah terlalu rumit sekarang.

"Jika itu bukan pengandaian, aku pasti sudah ke pemakaman beberapa minggu lalu." Umpat Luhan sembari meminum kembali sisa air mineralnya. "Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Luhan pada adiknya itu. Baekhyun menatap Luhan aneh, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap sosok kakaknya ini.

"Kau otak dari segalanya, bodoh! Kau bertanya ide padaku? Kau gila! jika begitu, Baekie menyarankan kau menerjunkan sosok panda manis berdress mini itu dari Dubai!" Baekhyun berkata sakarstik. Hn, alasan inilah yang membuat Luhan jengkel meminta pendapat pada Baekhyun. Otak adiknya terlalu psiko untuk direalisasikan, walau pun ide-idenya sangat cemerlang jika bisa dilakukan.

"Aku sedang tak bisa berpikir, _dear_!" Luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Mama masih di rumah sakit, aku tak ingin berulah dan membuatnya makin buruk!"

"Tumben kau alim." Ledek Baekhyun berusaha mencairkan suasana pikiran Luhan. Ia tau Luhan pasti merasa tertekan dan Luhan hanya terenyum tipis menanggapi sang adik. "Ngomong-ngomong, mama di rawat dimana?" lanjut Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Di Klinik paman Lay..." nada Luhan terdengar melemah saat sebuah nama disebut, wajahnya juga berubah masam sementara Baekhyun sudah akan menjedotkan kepala ke meja. Tuhan! Apa lagi yang lebih sial dari ini?!

.

.

.

"_MOMMY!"_ Baekhyun memekik begitu pintu ruang rawat milik Suho terbuka. Suho yang hampir terlelap segera membuka matanya dan sontak terkejut dengan hantaman tubuh Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja naik ke ranjang dan memeluknya. Suho yang nyawanya masih terasa melayang-layang hanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum matanya fokus ke Baekhyun.

"Kau? Ada apa?" tanya Suho dengan nada datar membuat Baekhyun menarik bibirnya ke bawah.

"Baekie hanya menjenguk mama, apa tidak boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh." Sedikit senyum terpatri di bibir Suho kemudian tangannya mulai mengusap-usap kepala milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis, ia menatap intens sang mama yang sepertinya masih agak linglung.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa masuk rumah sakit?"

"Mama hanya kelelahan, Baek. Tak apa, kata dokter mama hanya perlu di rawat beberapa hari saja." Ujar Suho dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti, ia lantas melepas pelukannya dari sang mama lalu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap sang angel. Suho pun sama, ia segera bangun dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang agar bisa leluasa berbicara dengan putrinya itu,

"Jadi, dokter Lay, _ne_?" tanya Baekhyun yang sontak membuat Suho menelan ludahnya. Entah apa kata orang mengenai kedua anaknya ini, yang jelas menurutnya Baekhyun sosok yang lebih nekat dibanding Luhan.

"Euhm, _well_..."

"Oh, kenapa harus ke dokter Lay, ma? Kenapa tidak ke langganan papa saja?" tak sabar dengan jawaban mamanya yang sebenarnya sudah ia duga, Baekhyun langsung memotong ucapan Suho dengan jejalan petanyaan yang makin membuat Suho terpojok.

"Kan itu langganan papa. Lagi pula papa dan mama sudah tidak berhubungan. Jadi, yah..." Suho tiba-tiba gugup, ia mengusap pelan tengkuknya.

"Apa pun alasannya tak masalah sih!" Baekhyun kembali memotong kalimat Suho setelah dirasa mamanya tak akan memberikan kalimat lain. "Tapi, jika mama kemari hanya untuk pendekatan dengan dokter itu..." Baekhyun menggantung kalimatnya semenatara Suho sudah berasa was-was.

"Kau tidak akan membuang kunci mobilnya ke selokan terdekat, kan?"

"Tidak!" Baekhyun berkata tegas dengan sedikit tawa terselip setelahnya.

"Kau juga tidak akan meracuni makan siangnya, kan?"

"Tidak! tentu saja tidak! mama bagaimana sih? Dia kan dokter, masa mau diracun? Ketahuan duluan dong, ma?"

"Lantas, kau akan melakukan apa?"

"Terserah Baekie!" Baekhyun menatap Suho sinis. "Hihi! Seperti mama tidak tau Baekie saja!" dan tawa Baekhyun benar-benar meledak setelahnya. Suho yang melihat putrinya ini hanya bisa menghela nafas. Mirip...! Mirip dengan ratu kegelapan!

Tak berapa lama, obrolan singkat Baekhyun dan Suho pun terintrupsi oleh suara pintu yang terbuka menampakkan sosok Luhan dan Kyuhyun yang nampak sibuk membawa beberapa kantong plastik di tangan mereka. Luhan tersenyum manis pada Suho dan Baekhyun sembari meletakkan kantong plastik yang ia bawa tadi.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Luhan dan mengambil posisi duduk di belakang Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis yang entah kenapa membuat Kyuhyun merasa aneh dengan senyum cucunya itu.

"Hm, Baekie hanya ingin bilang ke mama kalau Baekie tidak mau punya papa baru."

BRUUSH!

Kyuhyun menyemburkan minumnya yang nyaris ia telan tadi sementara Suho, ia sudah mebulatkan matanya menatap takjub pada putrinya itu.

"Apa-apaan kau, Baek?" tanya Suho berusaha menjaga nada suaranya agar tak menyinggung putrinya itu. Baekhyun hanya menaikkan bahunya acuh sementara Luhan sudah kembali dengan wajah datarnya.

"Jadi, mama mau melakukan pendekatan dengan paman Lay? Begitu?" tanya Luhan menatap mamanya intens. Kembali Suho menenggak ludahnya kasar, tatapan Luhan sungguh tajam saat ini dan itu benar-benar membuat Suho kesulitan bernafas.

"Tidak, Lu-"

"Sungguh?" Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, merasa belum puas dengan jawaban Suho.

"Sungguh! Kau tidak percaya dengan mama, eum?"

"Ya, ya! Aku percaya, mom!" Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Jika dilanjutkan pasti mamanya akan merajuk. Hm, tak ia pungkiri jika mamanya termasuk dalam tipe wanita manja.

"Oh iya!" suara Baekhyun akhirnya terdengar membuat fokus Suho kembali ke putri kecilnya itu. "Ma, kenapa mama tidak memberi tau papa soal kesehatan mama?" tanyanya. Suho hanya menghela nafasnya, ekspresinya pun berubah menjadi sendu. Kembali otaknya memikirkan kejadian semalam yang cukup membuatnya merasa sesak.

Hah... memikirkan kejadian kemarin benar-benar membuat kepala Suho seakan mau meledak. Ia sungguh risih dengan bayang-bayang kejadian kemarin yang terus terngiang di kepalanya. Bagaimana dekatnya Kris dengan Tao, bagaimana cara Kris memandang Tao, dan bagaimana cara Kris meyentuh sekertarisnya itu. Cukup! Suho merasa 'kepanasan' saat ini.

"Tidak!" Suho menghela nafas lalu menengok ke arah jendela kamar yang kini memperlihatkan langit orange khas senja. Yah, cuaca yang cukup bersahabat cukup mengalihkan sedikit emosi Suho pasca mengingat kejadian semalam. "Papamu tak perlu tau! Seperti kata mama tadi, dia dan mama sudah berakhir. Kami tak terikat apa pun. Dia telah bebas dengan hidupnya dan mama juga memiliki hal yang sama. Jadi, bukan kewajibannya untuk tau semuanya tentang mama." Suho menampakkan senyumnya, menyembunyikan sedikit rasa aneh yang membuat dadanya nyeri dengan tatapan yang masih fokus ke arah jendela.

"Kau tak perlu memikirkan apa pun Baekie, kau hanya perlu mengerti jika kami sudah berpisah. Kami tak punya hubungan apa pun dan itu mutlak. Mama tak mencampuri urusannya dan dia juga sama. Kami berjalan di jalan masing-masing dan tak saling mencampuri. Bukankah itu lebih baik dari pada beberapa minggu lalu saat mama berte-"

"Cukup, Baekie mengerti!" ujar Baekhyun cepat memotong ucapan Suho. Suho yang sedari tadi menikmati untaian waktu bicaranya langsung menoleh menghadap Baekhyun. Matanya membulat melihat raut muka Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat raut terkejut dari Suho hanya tersenyum. Tersenyum amat manis hingga kedua matanya menyipit bak bulan sabit, membuat air bening yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya mengalir lembut di pipi putih itu.

"Baekie mengerti..." kembali Baekhyun mengulang kata-katanya begitu tak mendapat respon dari sang mama. Kedua tangan mungilnya mengusap lembut bulir-bulir bening yang jatuh. "Maafkan Baekie, harusnya Baekie tau..." sebuah isakan lolos, tapi Baekhyun tetap tersenyum walau air bening itu masih terus mengalir. "Papa dan mama tidak bersama, harusnya Baekie mengerti, maaf..." Baekhyun tak menatap sang mama. Ia masih sibuk dengan air matanya yang entah kenapa sangat sulit berhenti.

"Tapi, jika boleh Baekie meminta pada mama, hiks..." Baekhyun berusaha menormalkan nafasnya setelah isakan tadi lolos sebelum melanjutkan. "Jangan benci papa..." suara Baekhyun serak. "Karena papa, ayahku. Kumohon, sejahat apa pun, dia ayahku..." dan isakan Baekhyun tak tertahankan lagi. Ia membiarkan isakannya lolos begitu saja walau wajahnya berusaha menampakkan ekspresi layaknya Baekhyun yang normal.

Suho masih mematung, ia merasa seperti ditampar melihat Baekhyun yang kini berusaha tersenyum dengan air mata itu. Suho tak bisa berkata apa pun, pikirannya benar-benar terasa kosong. Ia tak mengerti harus melakukan apa agar Baekhyun kembali seperti tadi. Baekhyun sekarang sangatlah rapuh dan Suho tak berani melakukan apa pun, terlalu takut membuat Baekhyunnya menangis.

"Baekie pulang, _ne_!" kalimat itu membuat Suho tersentak.

"Baek-"

"_Annyeong!."_ Ujar Baekhyun masih dengan senyumnya yang begitu manis memotong kalimat yang baru saja akan Suho lontarkan. Baekhyun lantas turun dari ranjang dengan tergesa-gesa dan mengambil ranselnya cepat sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju pintu keluar. "Lulu _oppa, halmoni!_ Baekhyun pulang! _Sayounara_, mama..." ucap Baekhyun tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Ia terlalu fokus dengan langkahnya hingga...

BLAM!

Pintu tertutup dengan bantingan yang cukup membuat Suho sadar, Baekhyunnya tidak dalam kondisi baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

-Tbc-

A/N : kembali lagi mengupdate cerita yang sudah penuh debu dan kusam xD maafkan aku atas keterlambatan ini, aku memiliki alasan.

Aku kecelakaan dan itu membuat kaki dan tangan kananku tak bisa digunakan secara normal.

Aku sibuk dengan sebuah lomba dan aku kalah. Jadi, aku bisa melanjutkan ini.

Aku bertengkar dengan ibuku, dan aku bersumpah! Aku rasanya ingin mati saat beliau bilang aku 'brengsek'. Itu cukup untuk menghancur segalanya.

Sekali lagi, aku sangat minta maaf atas segala keterlambatan. Dan spesial untuk KimJoonMyeonstory, aku sungguh menyesal tak bisa membuat cerita yang sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Aku sudah berusaha, tapi ini benar-benar sulit T.T aku mohon maafkan aku... #deep bow

Sekali lagi maaf... :'(

-Big Thanks To-

jungsssi │ MidnightPandaDragon1728 │ KrisHo WonKyu │ chyu │ asroyasrii │ BLUEFIRE0805 │ DEPO LDH │ jimae407203 │ enchris.727 │ Mimikro │ Ryeolu │ steph │ DiraLeeXiOh │ Krisho Exotics │ baekchanchan │ DarkVamp28 │ ByunnaPark │ joonmily │ DheAndini HunHan's Baby │ askasufa │ Krisho shipper │ indri kusumaningsih │ Wu Lian Hua-Lyn Wu │ whoyoubabe │ ockta1810 │ dan readers lain yang sudah mau membaca fic ini.

p.s : maaf tak bisa membalas review kalian, tapi sungguh aku telah membaca semuanya. Terima kasih telah mau meninggalkan beberapa kata untukku, aku sangat berterima kasih...


	4. Chapter 4

Rate : T

Pair : Krisho, GS!Suho&Baekhyun Chibi!Luhan&Baekhyun

Genre : Family

Length : Chaptered

Warning : newbie! gaje! GS! ini hanya fic ringan dengan konflik yang ringan juga, membosankan, aneh dan tanpa tujuan, sequel dari My Broken Family!

happy reading! :)

.

.

.

Nafas Kris memburu begitu ia masuk ke dalam rumah minimalisnya. Tatapannya sendu bercampur khawatir begitu melihat sosok bibi Han –begitu Kris memanggilnya- menatapnya dengan lengkung bibir ke bawah dan pandangan prihatin.

"Nona Baekhyun buruk, dia terlihat sangat berantakan semenjak pulang dari sekolahnya. Pak Lee juga tidak tau kenapa nona seperti itu, nona hanya menangis saat ditanya selama perjalanan." Ujar wanita tua itu sembari membawakan tas dan mantel milik Kris. Kris mengangguk mengerti walau raut hawatir itu tak hilang sama sekali.

"Dimana dia?"

"Di kamarnya, mungkin sedang tertidur karena terlalu lama menangis." Dan setelah kalimat balasan itu, Kris langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar milik Baekhyun.

Awalnya Kris ragu, apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk menemui Baekhyun? Ia sendiri juga sempat bingung harus melakukan apa karena biasanya yang menangani hal-hal seperti ini adalah Suho. seperti yang orang lain tau, sosok Kris adalah sosok tegas hingga ia sendiri takut untuk menyentuh anak-anaknya ketika rapuh. Ia sadar ia tak bisa selembut Suho, tapi ia tidak bisa mengandalkan mantan istrinya sekarang. Ia sendirian, kan?

Dan setelah mempertimbangkan beberapa hal –tak penting- akhirnya tangan milik Kris mulai mengetuk pintu bercat hitam itu.

"Baek..." panggilnya sembari mengetuk. Kris menunggu beberapa lama, namun tak ada sahutan dari dalam.

"Baek..." kembali Kris memanggil dan hal yang sama terjadi, tak ada sahutan dari dalam.

"Baek, papa masuk, ne? Kalau kau tidak menjawab, berati kau setuju." Ujar Kris dan setelah beberapa saat, Kris memberanikan dirinya membuka pintu itu.

Hal pertama yang menjadi suguhan matanya adalah tubuh mungil milik putrinya yang tengah terbaring di sebuah ranjang single. Tubuh itu tak melakukan pergerakan berarti, hanya gerakan ringan yang tak terlalu teratur yang menandakan bahwa Baekhyun masih bernafas. Kris mendesah lelah. Benar kata bibi Han, Baekhyun terlihat sangat berantakan. Walau pun Kris belum melihat sosok putrinya dari dekat, tapi ia sudah tau jika Baekhyun telah melewati hari yang cukup buruk.

Kondisi Baekhyun benar-benar memperihatinkan. Ia masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya padahal waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, rambutnya yang biasanya tergerai lembut dan indah sekarang nampak begitu kusut, kelopak matanya yang tertutup itu pun terlihat membengkak dan sembab membuat hati Kris sedikit mencelos melihat kondisi anaknya sendiri.

Kris perlahan melangkah mendekat menuju ranjang putrinya. Ia memposisikan diri di samping Baekhyun yang kini berbaring menyamping. Tangan lebar Kris terulur lembut, menyibak beberapa helai rambut panjang milik Baekhyun, menyingkirkannya agar ia bisa lebih leluasa melihat wajah cantik putri kecilnya.

"Walau pun papa jarang bersama denganmu, papa tau kau tidak tidur, Baek." Ujar Kris sembari menatap intens wajah putrinya. Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan mengangguk lelah.

"Ya, aku belum tidur, pa." Ujarnya lemah dengan suara yang begitu serak. Kris hanya tersenyum, tangannya yang sedari tadi memainkan helaian rambut Baekhyun nampak sibuk melepaskan beberapa atribut sekolah milik putrinya itu, seperti dasi, kaos kaki dan juga beberapa aksesoris yang menempel di rambut panjang Baekhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa kau begitu berantakan, eum?" tanya Kris di sela-sela kegiatannya menyingkirkan atribut-atribut itu. Baekhyun nampak menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, ia menggeleng pelan dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal, menghindar dari tatapan intens sang ayah.

Merasa tak akan mendapatkan tanggapan lebih, Kris menghembuskan nafasnya gusar. Nampaknya ia harus berusaha lebih sabar. Kris pun berusaha menstabilkan emosinya sejenak, tak mau mengambil resiko yang lebih buruk jika ia salah berkata-kata.

"Kau tau, _dear_?" ujar Kris berusaha menghangatkan suasana. Ia melonggarkan sedikit dasinya sebelum berbaring di samping Baekhyun dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menopang kepalanya agar lebih leluasa menatap putri kecilnya itu. "Kau tidak akan bisa membohongi papa." Lanjut Kris yang kembali mengelus rambut milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang masih menyembuyikan wajahnya tersenyum tipis. Ia begitu menikmati setuhan-sentuhan Kris padanya. Bagaimana telapak tangan Kris berusaha memanjakannya agar ia nyaman benar-benar membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih ringan. Baekhyun lantas mendongak, menatap wajah Kris yang kini begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Kau memang papaku." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut menatap onyx milik Kris membuat Kris terkekeh pelan.

"Dan kau memang putriku!" balas Kris mencubit hidung milik Baekhyun yang malah membuat putrinya itu terkikik. Yah, Baekhyun memang membutuhkan ayahnya lebih dari apa pun saat ini.

"Jadi, kenapa papa tumben pulang awal? Bukankah biasanya pulang jam 9?" Baekhyun bertanya pada papanya itu. Kris hanya berdehem sebentar, sepertinya memang ia harus berbasa-basi dulu dengan anak hiperaktifnya sebelum ke inti.

"Hm, papa begitu menghawatirkanmu tau! Dari tadi nomor tak dikenal terus menghubung papa, menanyakan soal Baekie. Papa yang tidak tau apa-apa kan otomatis menjadi panik. Makanya papa pulang, terlebih di perjalanan bibi Han menghubungi papa, katanya Baekhyun amat buruk." Kris berujar panjang yang membuat Baekhyun kembali terkekeh pelan. Sedikit terhibur juga telah mengusik kencan papanya dengan urusan kantor. Setidaknya Baekhyun tau sekarang jika Kris memang masih peduli padanya walau pun ia jarang dimanja seperti ini.

"Itu artinya papa disuruh libur!" hardik Baekhyun yang membuat Kris memutar matanya malas.

"Bilang saja kau rindu papa, makanya kau selalu meminta papa cuti!"

"Itu tau! Kenapa tidak cuti saja?"

"Papa banyak urusan Bacon!" Kris menyentil pelan dahi milik Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun meringis sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Rencananya juga papa akan menuntaskan perkerjaan papa lebih cepat agar nanti kita bisa ke Canada menikmati musim gugur." Dan setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir itu, mata Baekhyun nampak berbinar.

"Benarkah? Ke Canada?" Baekhyun nampak excited membuat Kris menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya dan mengangguk mantap. "Yey! Ketemu Heechul Halmoni!" ujarnya sedikit berteriak. Kris yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, dasar anak-anak.

"Eits! Bukan hanya itu, Baek!" lanjut Kris memotong suasana senang milik Baekhyun. "Papa juga akan mengajak mama dan Luhan." Kata Kris yag membuat binar mata Baekhyun kembali meredup. Hah, papanya memang tak bisa diandalkan untuk menghibur. Baekhyun yang tadinya nampak bersemangat sekarang kembali menjadi muram.

"Hei... kau tidak suka, ya?" tanya Kris begitu merasakan aura hitam dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis, menatap papanya dengan tatapan nanar. Kris yang melihat tatapan Baekhyun yang seperti itu langsung merasakan perasaan yang tak enak.

"Tadi Baekie bertemu mama..." kata Baekhyun pelan membuat Kris harus lebih konsentrasi lagi ke anaknya. "Dan sepertinya mama benci Baekie."

"_WHAT?!"_ Kris menatap Baekhyun takjub. "ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN!" sadar atau tidak, nadanya sedikit membentak.

"_But, daddy! Her words-"_

"_What? What your mother said?"_ Kris nampak sedikit emosi saat ini. Dengan nada datar, ia memotong kalimat milik Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun sedikit takut terlebih wajah Kris yang mulai terlihat dingin benar-benar membuat Baekhyun merasa tercekik.

"Dia..." Baekhyun menjeda kelimatnya. "Mama..." dan langsung mendekatkan dirinya ke Kris, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang papanya, berharap papanya tau jika dia gemetar ketakuatan saat ini. _"Before I tell you abaout it, you must promise if you will never angry with me? deal?" _ujar Baekhyun dengan suara yang teredam namun bisa terdengar oleh Kris. Kris yang melihat sikap Baekhyun seperti ini hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"_Okay, deal!"_ Kris lantas mengusap lembut rambut Baekhyun. _"I'm promise..."_

"Tadi, sepulang sekolah Baekie menjenguk mama, dia dirawat di rumah saki-"

"_WHAT?!"_ mata Kris melotot karena indra pendengarannya mendengar kata 'mama' 'dirawat' dan 'rumah sakit'. Ia yakin betul kalimat ini berakhir dengan kabar buruk yang baru saja ia ketahui. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menenggelamkan wajahnya langsung mendongak menatap sang ayah dan menghela nafas gusar.

"_Please! Let me tell you all before you ask something!"_ hardik Baekhyun membuat Kris bungkam. Memang sih seharusnya Kris menyimak dulu cerita Baekhyun baru mencari berita soal mantan istrinya itu.

"_Err.. okay."_ Ujar Kris dan Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kami bercanda seperti biasa, lalu Baekie bertanya sesuatu pada mama." Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

"Baekie bertanya kenapa mama tidak memberi tau papa soal kesehatan mama dan jawaban mama benar-benar membuatku kesal, sedih, kecewa hah.. semuanya. Membuat dada Baekie sakit."

"Memang apa yang mamamu katakan?"

"Dia bilang kalau papa dan mama mutlak tidak memiliki hubungan lagi." Baekhyun memeluk erat Kris sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Jika mama berpikir begitu, bukankah artinya Baekhyun tidak ada, pa?" suaranya mulai bergetar.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu, Baek?"

"Mama dan papa tidak bersama bukan berarti Baekie dan mama juga putus hubungan kan? Kalau mama mengatakan itu mutlak, berarti mama tidak menganggap Baekie? Mama benci Baekie kan?"

"Tidak, mama tak bermaksud begitu, Baek!" ujar Kris berusaha menenangkan putrinya itu. sepertinya ini hanya salah paham saja. "Mama bukan orang yang seperti itu." lanjut Kris. Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan papanya langsung melepaskan pelukannya, ia lantas mengambil posisi duduk dan menatap papanya itu. Kris yang merasakan pergerakan Baekhyun langsung melakukan hal yang sama, duduk berhadapan dengan putrinya.

"Tidak!" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Mama serius dengan ucapannya, mama tidak ada hubungannya dengan papa. Mama tidak bebohong, mama tidak bercanda." Lanjut Baekhyun dengan mata yang kembali memburam.

"Mata mama nanar saat mengatakan itu, bahkan mama terlihat lancar dan tidak gugup."

"Baek-"

"Tidak, pa!" Baekhyun kembali menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum membuat air matanya terjun begitu lembut di pipinya. "Jangan mengatakan apa pun lagi, Baekie sudah memikirkannya, Baekie tau mama tidak suka Baekie, makanya mama memilih Lulu oppa. Baekie sekarang mengerti semuanya, pa. Baekie mengerti kenapa jadinya begini." Lanjut Baekhyun dengan suara seraknya. "Jangan berkata apa pun lagi, kumohon." Ujarnya menatap Kris dengan tatapan yang benar-benar membuat Kris bungkam. Kris yang tak tau harus berkata apa lagi hanya diam, tangannya bergerak menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke pelukannya, membuat ledakan isakan Baekhyun akhirnya keluar. Malam itu, Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan sang papa, ia kesal dan kecewa. Ia tak dianggap oleh ibunya dan itu benar-benar membuatnya sakit.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat telah berdering beberapa detik lalu dan semua siswa sudah sibuk membereskan peralatan belajar mereka. Mereka tampak antusias dan segera menyiapkan diri mereka untuk memakan bekal atau pergi ke kantin. Baekhyun pun sama, ia mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya lalu mulai memakan makan siang yang dibuatkan oleh bibi Han tadi pagi.

Jujur saja, ini asing untuk Baekhyun. Seumur-umur selama ia bersekolah, ia selalu memakan makan siangnya bersama dengan Luhan. Ia tak pernah merasa sendirian karena sang kakak memang selalu ada untuknya. Tapi, hari ini sangat berbeda. Moodnya buruk dan bertemu dengan Luhan bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus untuknya.

Yah, walau pun menyantap makan siang itu sendirian, Baekhyun tetap merasa tenang karena ini pilihan yang tepat untuknya. Kejadian kemarin memberi efek buruk, dan sepertinya jika ia bertemu Luhan yang ada dia hanya akan meledak lalu membuat semuanya makin runyam.

Siapa pun tak ingin hal itu terjadi, kan? sudah cukup orang tuanya saja yang bertindak egois dan bercerai seperti itu. Ia sama sekali tak ingin berselisih dengan kakaknya saat ini. Jangan sampai ia bertemu dengan Luhan saat emosinya sedang buruk. Hanya itu keinginan Baekhyun semenjak bangun pagi dan dipaksa sekolah oleh ayahnya.

"Baek!" dan sepertinya Tuhan memang suka menyiksanya. Ia terkutuk karena segala harapannya pasti hanya dianggap angin lalu, atau mungkin Tuhan memang tidak mendengar doanya?

Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan tangan yang sedari sibuk memasukkan nasi ke mulutnya. Ia menunduk begitu suara langkah Luhan terdengar mendekat ke arahnya. Ini buruk! Sangat buruk! Kenapa juga Luhan harus datang ke kelasnya? Ya ampun, harusnya Baekhyun absen hari ini.

"Baek!" kembali suara Luhan terdengar, kali ini tepat di telinga Baekhyun membuat gadis kecil itu mendelikkan matanya ke arah sang kakak yang memasang cengiran tanpa dosanya. Baekhyun memberi tatapan datar, pandangan benci dan tajam yang cukup membuat cengiran Luhan luntur.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan memberi tatapan bingung pada sang adik.

"Tidak ada, pergilah!" jawab Baekhyun datar.

"Kau marah padaku? Katakan, apa salahku!" titah Luhan sembari menyeret sebuah kursi kosong ke hadapan Baekhyun dan mendudukinya. Baekhyun masih tetap menatap sang kakak dengan tatapan bengisnya. Rahangnya mengeras begitu melihat sosok Luhan. Jangan tanya kenapa, karena Baekhyun sendiri juga tak begitu mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa seemosi ini melihat sang kakak.

"Pergi!" satu kata datar yang cukup membuat Luhan memasang wajah jengkel. Ia tetap tak bergerak dan malah balik menatap sang adik dengan tatapan menantang. Cukup sudah! Emosinya sudah benar-benar diambang batas sekarang. Kejadian yang terjadi sedari kemarin sudah membuatnya tertekan dan sekarang dia harus menerima sikap adiknya yang lumayan keras ini. Great!

"Siapa kau mengusirku? Cih!" decihnya kasar membuat seluruh tatapan mata beralih ke arah Wu bersaudara itu. Ini hal langka mengingat Wu bersaudara ini selalu terlihat 'mesra' tiap harinya. Bahkan kemarin semuanya nampak baik-baik saja, tapi kenapa hari ini begitu menegangkan?

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas dan tersenyum meremehkan. "Aku Wu Baekhyun dan kelas ini milikku! Pergilah, Baekie tak ingin melihatmu!"

"Tak pernahkan kau diajar sopan santu oleh orang tuamu hah? aku seniormu dan seharusnya kau tau cara menghormatiku!" Luhan menggeram marah membuat seleuruh kelas menghening. Suasana yang tampak tegang itu benar-benar merubah waktu istirahat bak neraka.

"Mentang-mentang senior, kau menjadikan itu sebagai alasan!" nada remeh itu begitu terasa, membuat Luhan mengepalakan tangannya.

"Aku hanya mengajarimu, junior!" dingin sesuai dengan ekspresi yang dinampakkan Luhan saat ini.

"Tak perlu mengajari Baekie, Wu!" Baekhyun melempar sumpitnya ke arah meja. "Baekie tak terlalu bodoh hanya untuk beretika. Setidaknya Baekie masih meiliki sopan santun untuk tidak membuat keributan di kelas junior!" sindiran? Baiklah, itu cukup untuk Luhan.

"Jadi sekarang kau merasa menjadi yang paling pintar begitu?"

"Tak ada satu pun dari kalimat Baekie yang menyiratkan hal seperti itu."

"Jangan memancingku, Wu! Atau kau akan menyesal!" hardik Luhan dengan nada yang amat menyeramkan tapi sayangnya itu tak cukup membuat Baekhyun gentar.

"Bukankah sedari awal Baekie sudah menyuruh pergi? Siapa yang memancing siapa sebenarnya?"

"Cukup!" Luhan bangun dari tempat duduknya lalu menarik sang adik, membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau beranjak dari kursinya dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Luhan. Oh God! Dari fisik saja sudah kelihatan siapa pemenangnya mengingat tinggi Baekhyun hanya sebatas bahu Luhan saat ini, terlebih Baekhyun perempuan.

"Aku kemari baik-baik mengerti?" ujar Luhan menatap lekat sang adik. "Jangan membuatku marah! Aku hanya ingin meluruskan kejadian kemarin!"

"Tak ada yang perlu kau luruskan, semuanya sudah Baekie mengerti. Pergilah Baekie tak ingin melihatmu, senior!" entah kenapa, dada Luhan sedikit sesak ketika adiknya sendiri memanggilnya begitu. Tidak ada panggilan 'oppa' atau 'kakak' lagi, membuat Luhan bingung dengan sikap Baekhyun yang sangat berbeda.

"Apa yang kau mengerti, hah? kau salah paham, semuanya yang kau tau salah!"

"Ya! Memangnya kapan Baekie benar?" kembali tatapan menantang itu keluar dari mata sipit Baekhyun membuat suasan semakin terasa mencekam.

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Tidak! Baekie baik-baik saja!" lanjut Baekhyun datar membuat Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Okay! Berhenti! Kita bicara sekarang dan aku tak menerima penolakan." Titah Luhan dan tanpa menunggu balasan dari Baekhyun, Luhan langsung melanjutkan. "Yang dikatakan mama tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dia bukan orang yang seperti itu!"

"Lalu jelaskan apa maksud mama dan perkataannya kemarin!" sekarang nada Baekhyun terkesan menggeram membuat Luhan harus ekstra mengontrol emosinya.

"Mama kemarin tak sengaja mengucapkan hal itu, yang jelas mama tak sadar ketika mengucapkannya!"

"Ah, ya! Baekie mengerti, pergilah!"

"Baek! Aku serius!"

"Baekie juga sama, Wu!"

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, hah?" Luhan meremas bahu Baekhyun kuat membuat Baekhyun meringis pelan. Baekhyun makin kesal dengan perlakuan kakaknya hanya bisa memberi tatapan jengkel.

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak! sebelum kau menjaskan apa yang terjadi padamu!"

"BERHENTILAH BRENGSEK! AKU MEMBENCIMU!" Baekhyun berteriak histeris di depan Luhan. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah dengan tangan yang sudah mengepal erat hingga buku tangannya memutih. Ia menatap Luhan dengan tatapan nyalangnya yang membuat Luhan mematung. Apa itu tadi? Kenapa bahasa adiknya bisa serendah itu.

"KAU MENGERTI APA, HAH?" Baekhyun membentak semetara Luhan sudah melepaskan tangannya dari kedua bahu milik Baekhyun, membiarkan adiknya meledak-ledak seperti itu.

"JANGAN MENJELASKAN APA PUN DAN MEMBODOHI BAEKIE LAGI! Baekie memang masih kecil, tapi Baekie tak sebodoh itu, WU!" Baekhyun makin memerah, tatapannya pun makin tajam. "Perkataan mama kemarin sudah cukup menjelaskan apa yang Baekie bingungkan! Dia memang tidak menyukaiku! Papa dan mama memang tidak pernah menyukai Baekie layaknya kau, Wu! Putra tunggalanya yang jenius dan selalu dibanggakan di setiap pertemuan brengseknya itu!" Baekhyun menunjuk Luhan sementara Luhan tetap diam membiarkan Baekhyun.

"Baekie memang bodoh! Jauh di bawahmu! Tapi ingatlah! IQ-ku tidak seperti anak lain sebaya Baekie jadi jangan coba-coba membodohi Baekie lagi, WU!"

"Tapi sem-"

"CUKUP! Sudah Baekie katakan tadi, jangan coba-coba menjelaskan apa pun! Dan soal kemarin, lupakan! Sama seperti kata mama kan? Papa dan mama MUTLAK tidak berhubungan dan itu berarti KAU dan BAEKIE TIDAK memiliki hubungan. Sederhana? berarti semua sudah beres, kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu, SE-NI-OR!"

BUUGH!

Itu reflek! Sumpah demi apa pun! tangan kanan Luhan melakukannya diluar kerja otak milik anak itu. Luhan tidak tau apa-apa karena begitu dia sadar, tangannya terasa nyeri dan Baekhyun sudah memegangi pipi kirinya. Sekali lagi, Luhan berani bersumpah kalau itu bukanlah keinginannya.

Suasana menghening, Baekhyun tetap diam dan Luhan masih tetap memandang dengan tatapan takjub. Suasana di ruangan kelas itu makin terasa mencekam ketika suara pukulan terdengar amat jelas setelah adu mulut tadi. Bisa dikatakan, pukulan tadi lumayan menyakitkan.

"B-Baek-"

"Baekie benci kakak! Baekie membencimu, WU!" desis Baekhyun lantas berlari keluar kelas membiarkan Luhan yang masih mematung di kelas itu.

.

.

.

-tbc-

A/N : oke! Ini mulai ngelantur! Huhuhu.. maafkan kalau ada kesalah-kesalahan di atas. Aku buatnya pas emosi, jadi sudahlah…. Pasrah saja kalau hasilnya absurb…

-Big Thanks To-

jungsssi │ AniesLoveWonkyu │ ockta1810 │ asroyasrii │ jimae407203 │ Park Hee Ry │ teleportbabies │ joonmily │ Wu Lian Hua-Lyn Wu │ enchris.727 │ KrisHo WonKyu │ ByunnaPark │ miyuk │ DiraLeeXiOh │ Baby Magnae │ Krisho Exotics │ chyu │ mumu │ nhaonk │ Krisho shipper │ edogawa ruffy │ dan readers lainnya yag udah mau baca cerita ini :)

p.s : aku sangat berterima kasih atas semua doa kalian,, :D semuanya sedikit lebih baik, walau ga semuanya selesai, tapi sudahlah, itu bisa diurus nanti… dan semoga kalian juga merasa senang. Big thanks to you all, really thanks! :* :D

-Balasan Review-

**miyuk**: ini sudah dilanjut, arigatou jejaknya… :D

**DiraLeeXiOh**** :** makasih doa dan reviewnya :D aduh, mereka berdua kan mitra kerja. Mau bagaimana lagi dong? Mereka harus deket… :( itu, si Suho lagi emosi dia, makanya ngomongnya kaya gitu…

**Baby Magnae**** : **YAA! Terima kasih! Kamu bener, dan sekarang aku lagi nyoba nyari jalan keluarnya! Ahay… sungguh, kata-katamu membuat moodku naik. DOUMO ARIGATOU! :* xD

**Krisho Exotics**** : **makasih doanya! Ini udah di update! :D aduh, jangan pukul taoris, mereka hanya tuntutan peran disini :D

**chyu : **makasih reviewnya! Eehh? Enggak angst kok… yah… seperti katamu, aku tetap akan nulis… yoshi! Arigatou!

**Mumu :** iyaa! Makasih banyak, :) itu si suho pas ngomong ama baekhyun lagi emosi dia, makanya agak reggang gitu, apa lagi mereka jarag ketemu gegara ga tinggal serumah, yah jadi kaya gitu hubungan subaek..

**nhaonk :** makasi jejaknya! baekhyun pasti kuat kok, dia pasti kuat! #maksa emang sih kasian Baekhyun, jadi ngerasa bersalah sama dia. Tapi ini kan tuntutan peran, jadi baekhyun pasti kuat! xD

**Krisho shipper : **makasih doa dan reviewnya. Ah! Jangan di tampar taorisnya :(, mereka hanya tuntutan peran. Kasian panda imut ditampar, entar ga cakep lagi. Tampar aja aku, huwehehehe… karena aku yang menistakan mereka #smirk


	5. Chapter 5

Rate : T

Pair : Krisho, GS!Suho&Baekhyun Chibi!Luhan&Baekhyun

Genre : Family

Length : Chaptered

Warning : newbie! gaje! GS! ini hanya fic ringan dengan konflik yang ringan juga, membosankan, aneh dan tanpa tujuan, sequel dari My Broken Family!

happy reading! :)

.

.

.

Aroma lembut mawar tercium di hidung Suho membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali hingga akhirnya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas. Suho menguap pelan, lantas mendudukkan dirinya agar bisa merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku.

Pikirannya masih agak linglung saat ini, kepalanya juga masih terasa pening walau tak sepusing semalam. Hah, mengingat semalam benar-benar membuat Suho tak bersemangat. Sepertinya Suho harus segera meminta maaf pada putri kecilnya itu nanti, sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar berpikir yang tidak-tidak soal perkataannya kemarin.

'Ya... harus!' ujarnya dalam hati seraya melemaskan otot lehernya.

"Sudah bangun princess?"

DEG!

Suara itu? suara bass itu? oh! Tidak! apa lagi sekarang?!

"Kris Wu? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Suho nampak terkejut namun itu tak lama karena beberapa detik setelahnya, matanya sudah memicing, menatap tajam sosok yang dengan santainya duduk di sebuah sofa dan membaca majalah yang entah apa isinya.

Sungguh dalam hati Suho sudah merasa sangat emosi. Bagaimana bisa sosok ini bersikap begitu angkuh di depannya setelah apa yang telah ia lakukan di belakang Suho. Tapi, bukankah hal wajar jika Kris dekat dengan wanita lain? Mereka kan sudah tidak bersama? Hn, ya! tidak bersama. Sama seperti kata-katanya kemarin. Kemarin? Hhh... Baekhyun... bagaimana dia sekarang? pikir Suho yang cukup membuat emosi wanita itu teralih.

"Hanya menjenguk ibu dari anak-anakku." Nada Kris terdengar dingin sedikit membuat Suho bingung. "Well, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, angel?" ujarnya lagi seraya meletakkan majalah yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke atas meja. Suho menekuk alisnya, perasaanya sudah tak enak.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanggap Suho. Kris menghembuskan nafas lelah lalu berjalan mendekati ranjang Suho, duduk di hadapan mantan istrinya yang bahkan masih terlihat manis dan ehem-sexy-ehem walau belum mencuci muka sama sekali.

"Kau mengerti maksudku, Suho." ujar Kris menatap manik milik Suho. Suho mengangguk mengerti, ia lantas menekuk kedua kakinya dan meletakkan dagunya di atas lutut. Kris hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Suho itu, ia bergerak mendekati sang angel lalu merapikan sedikit helaian rambut Suho. Suho hanya menatap Kris saat merasakan tangan mantan suaminya mulai menyentuhnya.

"Terima kasih..." gumam Suho pelan dan hanya ditanggapi anggukan oleh Kris. Suho menghebuskan nafasnya lelah. "Jadi, aku harus memulai dari mana?"

"Hm, bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari awal. Kenapa kau tak memberi tauku jika kau dirawat?" tanya Kris menatap Suho intens.

"Lusa malam, aku menungguimu di kantor setelah gagal menghubungimu dan err... aku melihatmu sedang sibuk dengan Nona Huang. Jadi, aku putuskan untuk pulang." Ujar Suho menunduk dalam, tak berani menatap Kris. Kris yang mendengar penjelasan singkat Suho berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga membuat Suho terlihat begitu depresi.

"Ah!" seru Kris begitu mngetahui hal yang paling logis terjadi. Kris segera melepas sepatunya lalu menaikkan kedua kakinya dan duduk bersila menghadap Suho. "Apakah kau melihatku ketika tengah malam?" tanya Kris dan Suho hanya mengangguk.

"Itu hanya salah paham, angel!" lanjut Kris cepat. "Malam itu Tao kerja lembur menemaniku dan tak sengaja sepatu highheels-nya menyakiti kakinya hingga membengkak. Terpaksa aku menggendongnya ke mobil dan membawanya pulang untuk mengobati bengkak di kakinya."

Suho kembali mendelik. "Jadi kau membawa gadis pulang ke rumahmu tengah malam? Begitu, hah?"

"Eehh?" Kris segera membuat tameng dengan tangannya begitu Suho memukulinya dengan bantal. Suho memukul Kris yang sedari tadi berwajah lempeng padahal telah melakukan kesalahan yang cukup besar baginya. Ia memukuli mantan suaminya itu brutal hingga membuat Kris merasa kesulitan.

"Berhenti! Kau itu pasien! Bergayalah seperti pasien yang seharusnya, Suho!" omel Kris yag masih sibuk menamengi dirinya sendiri.

"BAGAIMANA BISA AKU SEPERTI ITU? SEMENTARA KAU TELAH MEMAWA GADIS PULANG! OH! GOD! APA BAEKHYUN MELIHATMU, HAH? DASAR!" Suho memekik tanpa menghentikan pukulannya sama sekali membuat Kris benar-benar kewalahan. Kris heran sendiri, kenapa Suho bisa begitu perkasa padahal kulitnya masih pucat. Apa karena Lay? Pikir Kris dan langsung di tolak mentah-mentah oleh hatinya. Dan...

GREP!

Kris menarik tangan Suho hingga kini Suho menindih tubuh kekar milik Kris. Suho terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mencoba untuk beranjak dari atas tubuh mantan suaminya itu. Tapi Suho kalah cepat, tangan Kris sudah melingkar di pinggangnya membuat Suho kesulitan begerak.

"Maaf..." gumam Kris. "Jika tidak begini, kau tidak akan tenang dan kita tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan pembicaraan kita." Lanjutnya yang membuat Suho berhenti memberontak. Suho diam, ia mulai tenang dan memilih menyerah. Toh di kamar ini hanya ada mereka, jadi tidaklah menjadi masalah yang begitu besar. Suho mengangguk mengerti lantas menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik mantan suaminya itu.

"Kau tak usah sehisteris itu, aku yakin Baekhyun tak melihatku saat membawa Tao ke rumah." Jelas Kris.

"Aku mengerti, maafkan aku." Suho menjawab pelan dengan suara yang teredam karena ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada milik Kris, mencari sentuhan hangat yang memang telah ia rindukan sejak lama.

"Sudahlah, satu masalah sudah beres. Sekarang ke masalah yang kedua." Tanggap Kris yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Suho. "Kau tau, Baekhyun pulang dengan keadaan yang begitu berantakan kemarin. Aku sendiri juga sempat kagum karena ia bisa tidur tanpa mandi semalam."

"Separah itu?" sadar atau tidak, Suho langsung mendongak menatap Kris membuat wajahnya dan wajah Kris sangat dekat. "Apa putriku baik-baik saja?" tatapan Suho mendadak sendu membuat Kris mau tak mau tersenyum tipis. Ia tak ingin Suho terlalu beban dengan mengatakan yang sebenarnya hingga mantan istrinya itu harus tinggal lebih lama di tempat ini.

"Ia masih mau tersenyum kok." Jawab Kris yang membuat Suho bernafas. Ia bahkan tak sadar telah menahan nafasnya ketika menunggu jawaban Kris tadi. "Tapi..." dan kata itu cukup membuat Suho kembali menatap intens sang mantan suami. "Dia sepertinya agak anti denganmu dan keluargamu, aku tak tau apa yag terjadi pada putri kecil kita, yang jelas ia mengatakan jika dia ingin memutus kontak denganmu dan Luhan. Bahkan ia memaksaku untuk memindahkannya ke Kanada." Lalu Suho tercekat mendengar penuturan Kris tadi.

"Jadi, dia membenciku?"

"Tidak!" Kris megusap pipi milik Suho lembut. "Justru Baekhyun yang berkata jika kau yang membencinya. Aku tak mengerti sebenarnya, jadi bisakah aku bertanya kata-kata apa yang telah kau katakan hingga membuat sang diva enggan untuk mandi."

"Huft!" Suho menghembuskan nafas gusar, ia lantas menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu milik Kris membuat Kris merasakan sensasi aneh begitu nafas lembut Suho mengenai lehernya. "Aku mengatakan jika aku dan kamu sudah tak memiliki hubungan apa pun padanya. Aku mengatakannya secara tegas sih, sangat tegas malah dan mungkin keras." Suho berbisik dan Kris hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau tau, gara-gara kau mengatakan hal seperti itu, Baekhyun berpikir jika kau tak menganggapnya ada dan secara tak langsung Baekhyun menganggapmu membencinya."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Suho kembali mendongak, menatap Kris dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Begini Suho sayang..." Kris membalik badannya hingga kini Suholah yang dibawah. Kris menatap intens mata Suho yang nampak begitu sayu, mungkin efek bangun tidur? Ah, entahlah. "Kau dan aku memang tak memiliki hubungan apa pun. Baekhyun mengerti, semua mengerti. Tapi, menurut Baekhyun, kita masih terikat karena masih ada dia dan Luhan yang membuat kita mau tak mau harus tetap berhubungan. Jadi, ketika kau mengatakan secara keras jika kita benar-benar tak memiliki hubungan, Baekie kecil kita sedikit sakit. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti..." suara Suho sedikit bergetar. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku kemarin terlalu emosi. Maafkan aku..." ujarnya dengan mata yang sudah memburam.

"Jangan meminta maaf padaku. " Kris mengusap lembut sisi mata Suho, mengeringkan sedikit cairan yang tumpah dari sana. "Minta maaflah pada Baekhyun, dia benar-benar terlihat berbeda."

"Tapi...Baekhyun pasti tak mau lagi bertemu denganku. Dia pasti membenciku!" kata Suho lirih dan Kris hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Tidak!" ujar Kris pelan namun tegas. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Suho, membuat Suho menutup matanya begitu merasakan hembusan nafas Kris yang menerpa wajahnya. "Tidak ada anak yang seperti itu, Baekhyun bukanlah anak yang seperti itu, percaya padaku!" kata Kris yakin dan Suho mengangguk mengerti.

"Terima kasih..." ucap Suho dengan matanya yang terbuka pelan, menatap mata milik Kris intens. Kris sendiri pun hanya tersenyum simpul, membuat Suho juga ikut terkekeh kecil. Mereka akhirnya larut dalam kehangatan posisi mereka yang cukup intim itu dengan tatapan mata yang saling menenggelamkan satu sama lain, membuat pikiran Suho mau pun Kris terasa kosong. Mereka hanya saling menatap hingga akhirnya tangan Kris menelusup ke tengkuk Suho.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Kris ragu.

"Kita menginginkannya..." ujar Suho lalu mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher milik Kris. Merasa mendapat lampu hijau, Kris mulai menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir milik Suho. Memulai dengan lumatan-lumatan lembut yang membuat Suho merasa termanjakan. Beberapa menit hanya saling melumat ringan, Suho mau pun Kris saling menuntut lebih. Tangan Suho yang berada di leher Kris meremas rambut pemuda itu ketika Kris mulai menekan tengkuknya dan mempedalam ciuman mereka. Suho sendiri pun tak menyadari sejak kapan lidah Kris sudah menyusuri mulutnya, yang jelas Suho dan Kris sangat menikmati aktivitas mereka ini.

Bunyi kecipak khas french kiss sudah terdengar sejak beberapa menit lalu. Namun tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang ingin berhenti. Leher Suho sudah basah dengan saliva sementara Kris masih belum puas menjelajahi goa hangat milik mantan istrinya itu. Entahlah, ia begitu rindu. Sudah begitu lama ia ingin melakukan ini pada angelnya. Tapi apa daya? Mereka bukan lagi sepasag suami dan istri layaknya dulu.

Dan akhirnya tautan panjang itu terhenti begitu dering ponsel Suho berbunyi. Kris dan Suho terpaksa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Dari wajah keduanya, terlihat sekali jika tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang ingin melpaskan ciuman itu. Tapi, sudahlah! Mereka bisa melanjutkan itu nanti.

Segera setelah Kris bangkit dari tubuhnya, Suho mengambil ponselnya yang berada di meja nakas samping tempat tidur. Ia sedikit mengernyit heran begitu melihat ID si penelepon.

"Siapa?" tanya Kris yang sedikit janggal melihat ekspresi Suho yang nampak kebingungan.

"Dari wali kelas Luhan." Ujar Suho lalu segera menjawab panggilan itu sementara Kris sudah langsung mendekatkan diri ke Suho begitu tau ID si penelepon.

"_Yeoboseyo_." Sapa Suho.

"Ye, yeoboseyo_. Apa benar ini dengan orang tua Luhan?"_ kata suara di seberang line telepon.

"Iya, saya ibunya. Apa Luhan memiliki masalah?"

"_Sebenarnya begini Nyonya, Luhan baru saja berkelahi dengan adik kelasnya. Bisakah anda datang ke sekolah sekarang? untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan keluarga adik kelasnya."_

"Ah?! Baiklah, terima kasih, saya akan kesana sekarang."

"_Baiklah, terima kasih kembali Nyonya."_ Dan sambungan terputus. Suho mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan membanting ponselnya.

"Luhan berkelahi? Tumben..." ujar Kris.

"Anak itu tak pernah membuatku sembuh. Ia benar-benar tau cara membuatku stres tingkat akut."

"Sudahlah, kau tenang saja! dia laki-laki jadi wajar berkelahi." Kris terkekeh seolah-olah ini bukanlah masalah besar. Suho memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ocehan suaminya.

"Jangan mengajari anak-anakku seperti itu. Aish! Apa eommaku masih disini?"

"Tidak, pagi tadi aku meyuruhnya pulang beristirahat."

"Pulanglah Kris! Bukankah kau berkerja hari ini? aku akan menjemput Luhan sebentar."

"Kau gila? aku memakai pakaian seperti ini ke kantor?" tanya Kris sakarstik membuat Suho menoleh ke arah Kris dan menatap Kris serius. Benar juga, Kris sekarang hanya mengenakan kaos putih biasa dengan jeans dan juga sepatu kets, busana yang sangat santai membuat Suho kembali mengingat sosok Kris saat mereka asih berumur belasan.

"Tapi-"

"Sudah, biar aku ke sekolah Lu-" kalimat Kris terpotong ketika mendengar ponselnya sendiri berdering. Kris hanya mendesah karena berpikir jika ini pasti dari orang kantornya. Dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan, Kris mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di meja sofa. Sekarang giliran Kris yang menekuk alisnya bingung.

"Siapa?" tanya Suho. Kris pun menatap Suho, membuat Suho merasakan hawa tak enak.

"Wali kelas Baekhyun." Ujarnya singkat lalu segera mengangkat panggilan itu. _"Yeoboseyo."_

"Yeoboseyo_, maaf... apakah benar ini dengan Tuan Wu, orang tua Wu Baekhyun?"_

"Iya, saya sendiri..."

"_Begini Tuan Wu, putri anda baru saja bermasalah dengan kakak kelasnya. Bisakah anda ke sekolah sekarang dan membicarakan ini dengan pihak sekolah dan keluarga kakak kelas Baekhyun?"_

"Baik, saya kesana sekarang."

"_Terima kasih."_ Lalu panggilan itu terputus. Kris menatap ponselnya dengan tatapan horor setelahnya sementara Suho langsung menampakkan wajah hawatir.

"Jangan bilang jika Luhan dan Baekhyun yang berkelahi." Tanya Suho takut-takut. Kris hanya menghela nafasnya, ia menatap Suho dalam.

"Aku akan segera kembali." Ujar Kris singkat sembari menyambar jaketnya. Suho hanya mengangguk dan menyerahkan segala urusan ke Kris. Kris memakai sepatunya setelah mengambil jaket dan mencium bibir Suho singkat sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Suasana dalam mobil sport putih itu nampak hening. Tiga orang yang ada disana, yakni Luhan, Baekhyun dan juga Kris tak ada satu pun yang mau bicara. Kris dengan wajah dinginnya ditambah tatapan kesalnya nampak sibuk dengan stir mobil sementara kedua anaknya yang berada di jok belakang masih di dominasi sepi.

Ini sangat berbeda! Suasana yang seperti ini tak pernah dialami oleh keluarga Wu kecil itu. Biasanya putri mereka yang hiperaktif akan melakukan berbagai hal, entah itu bergurau, melempar mainannya, mengoceh soal guru-guru di sekolah dan lain sebagainya hingga aura muram seperti ini tak akan ada di sekeliling mereka.

Dan sekarang, situasinya berubah 180 derajat. Baekhyun yang merupakan _moodmaker_ di keluarga Wu nampak diam, ia tak bersuara sama sekali dan memilih menyibukkan diri dengan pemandangan luar jendela sembari memegangi sudut bibirnya yang sedikit sobek dengan sebuah sapu tangan basah.

Sementara itu, Luhan juga sama terdiam. Ia hanya menunduk dan sesekali menoleh ke sang adik berharap sang adik mau meliriknya dan membuat Luhan memiliki celah untuk berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Tapi, seberapa lama pun Luhan memandang Baekhyun, hasilnya sama. Baekhyun tetap dengan kegiatannya, mengacuhkan segala yang ada dalam mobil itu.

Luhan mendesah pelan. Sebenarnya, saat Luhan melihat luka di wajah cantik adiknya, ia merasa sangat bersalah. Ia tak tau harus berbuat apa karena ini baru pertama kalinya ia melihat sosok Baekhyun yang begitu down. Ia tak mengerti, padahal dulu saat mama mereka membereskan pakaiannya dan pergi dari rumah, adiknya itu tak separah ini. ia hanya menangis semalam dan esoknya, ia kembali bertingkah bagai sang diva. Tapi, kenapa dengan adiknya itu sekarang? ini bahkan jauh lebih parah dari yang Luhan bayangkan. Entah kenapa, Luhan lebih memilih melihat Baekhyun menangis histeris dibandingkan melihat Baekhyun yang tak mau merespon seperti ini.

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan, akhirnya mobil sport itu menepi di areal sebuah rumah minimalis. Yuup! Itu adalah rumah Kris, tempat yang menurut Kris paling nyaman untuk memulai berbicara dengan anak-anaknya. Ia tak mau megambil resiko membawa Luhan dan Baekhyun ke rumah sakit menemui Suho. Kris takut, jika Suho melihat keadaan kedua anaknya yang seperti ini, Suho malah semakin stres dan lama keluar dari klinik terkutuk itu.

Dengan langkah pelan, ketiga orang itu masuk ke dalam rumah dan langsung disambut oleh seorang wanita tua yang mereka panggil bibi Han. Bibi Han nampak sedikit terkejut begitu melihat Kris dan Baekhyun terlebih Luhan datang ke rumah. Ia bingung, padahal saat ini jam belum menunjukkan jam pulang sekolah tapi kenapa mereka sudah ada di rumah?

"Tuan-"

"Nanti saja aku jelaskan, bi." Ujar Kris dengan nada dinginnya. "Tolong urus Luhan sebentar, dia butuh berendam. Biar aku yang mengurus Baekhyun." Titah Kris dan segera diangguki oleh bibi Han. Bibi Han pun tersenyum ke arah Luhan sementara Luhan hanya menghela nafasnya lelah, dengan langkah gontai ia pergi memasuki –mantan- kamarnya. Melaksanakan segala hal yang dikatakan oleh Kris tadi. Walau hatinya sedikit tak rela harus menjauh dari adiknya itu mengingat kondisi Baekhyun yang terlalu berbeda untuk Luhan.

Kris segera mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Baekhyun begitu melihat Luhan masuk ke kamarnya. Kris sedikit merasa pening di kepalanya begitu melihat tatapan Baekhyun yang mulai kosong. Kris mendesah, ini sangat buruk. Apa ini tanda-tanda depresi? Ya Tuhan, baru tadi siang ia menyelesaikan masalah dengan mantan istrinya, sekarang ia harus kembali bergulat dengan anak-anaknya.

Sejujurnya, Kris lelah. Ia sangat lelah harus menyelesaikannya sendirian sekarang. mengurus Baekhyun, pekerjaan dan belum lagi masalah-masalah lainnya yang benar-benar membuat Kris harus memijat keningnya sendiri. Tapi, itu semua adalah resikonya atas apa yang telah ia putuskan di masa lalu, kan?

Perlahan, Kris berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. Ia memposisikan dirinya di hadapan gadis kecilnya itu, berlutut dan mensejajarkan wajah mereka membuat Kris dengan leluasa menatap manik dark caramel putrinya itu. Ia kembali menghembuskan nafas lelah begitu menyadari tatapan Baekhyun tetap kosong.

"Baek?" ujar Kris seraya melambaikan tangannya di depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tetap diam, ia tak merespon. Pandangannya tetap kosong seolah-olah pikirannya tengah terbang ke alam lain dan itu cukup membuat Kris ketakutan.

"Baek?" kembali Kris melakukan hal tadi, memanggil putrinya seraya melambaikan tangan. Namun nihil, Baekhyun tetap mematung.

"Bacon! kau dengar papa?" Kris berujar tegas dengan sedikit menggoyangkan badan mungil Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun tersentak.

"Uuh?" racau Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang mengarah kesana-kemari. Kris berusaha berekspresi sesantai mungkin, ia tak mau terlihat aneh karena kebingungannya. Ia menampilkan senyum hangat dan menatap mata Baekhyun yang terlihat sayu itu, berusaha membuat Baekhyun nyaman dengan adanya Kris saat ini.

"Eum? Kenapa kau tak fokus begitu, _dear_?" tanya Kris sedikit merapikan helaian poni anaknya itu. "Kau memiliki masalah? Jika begitu, kau bisa percaya pada papa!" ujar Kris dan Baekhyun menggeleng sebagai respon.

"_I'm just tired."_ Ujar Baekhyun lalu bergerak menjauh dari Kris. Ia melangkah mundur dengan kepala yang ditundukkan membuat Kris heran sendiri dengan tingkah Baekhyun.

"Kau mau papa temani? Kebe-"

"_No, thanks."_ Baekhyun memotong ucapan Kris lantas membungkuk ringan. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi, Baekhyun melangkah meninggalkan Kris yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung menuju kamarnya sendiri. Baekhyun memang lelah dan ia butuh istirahat. Ia butuh waktu sendirian dan menjauh dari keluarganya.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang saat bibi Han keluar dari kamar milik Luhan. Wanita tua itu mengulas sebuah senyum kala melihat Kris yang kini tengah terduduk di sofa dengan tampang yang begitu kusut juga mengenaskan. Tapi, bibi Han sedikit terhibur dengan tampang Kris yang seperti itu karena sebenarnya bosan juga melihat Kris yang selalu berwajah datar dan dingin, padahal aslinya ia begitu hangat.

Dengan langkah pelan, bibi Han berjalan menuju tempat Kris duduk. Bibi Han pun berdehem pelan membuat Kris yang sedari tadi memijat pelipisnya segera mndongakkan kepala dan menatap wanita tua itu.

"Bagaimana Luhan?"

"Setelah membersihkan diri, tuan muda langsung tertidur. Sepertinya ia sangat lelah..."

"Huhh..." Kris menghela nafas setelah mendengar penjelasan bibi Han tadi, berusaha merigankan kepalanya yang sedikit berat. "Terima kasih, bi. Bibi bisa kembali beristirahat." Titah Kris yang langsung diangguki oleh wanita itu. Ia membungkuk pelan pada Kris sebelum akhirnya menghilang di salah satu pintu di rumah itu. Sementara Kris, ia sudah berjalan menuju kamar Luhan.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat setelah memasuki kamar Luhan adalah wajah damai milik Luhan ketika ia tidur. Sungguh! Dia terlihat seperti anak lainnya saat ia memejamkan mata. Ia terlihat sangat polos juga menenangkan, sama seperti wajah milik Suho yang begitu angelic meurut Kris, membuat Kris memasang senyum tipis karenanya.

Kris berjalan memasuki kamar itu dengan langkah yang pelan, berusaha tak membangunkan sang rusa yang terlihat begitu menikmati tidurnya. Sebenarnya sih Kris tak perlu se-antisipasi begitu, mengigat Luhan tak akan bisa bangun dengan mudah walau ada gempa sekali pun. Tapi memang dasarnya Kris orangnya sibuk, ia tak terlalu mengetahui detail keluarganya. Jadi biarlah ia menjaga langkah hingga akhirnya sampai di ranjang single milik Luhan.

Kris kembali memandangi wajah anaknya itu, sebelum akhirnya tatapannya berubah menjadi nanar dan sendu.

"Kau keterlaluan, Lu!" ujar Kris yang pastinya tak akan pernah ditanggapi oleh Luhan.

.

.

.

-tbc-

A/N : kesel? Jelek? Aneh? Huwehehe… ingat, ini hanya fic ringan! Jadi yah, saya bawa ringan juga… xD entah setan apa yang merasuki saya, jadinya kaya di atas! Dan saya juga masih newbie,, jadi… mohon maklum jika absurb…

Catatan sih, harusnya part luhan mukul baekhyun sama part krisho balikan awalnya jadi 1 chapter. Tapi karena di chapter 4 ada adegan yang aku hapus, jadinya part luhan mukul baekhyun di pindah kesana ^^v

-Big Thanks To-

blacklili │ AniesLoveWonkyu │ Wu Lian Hua-Lyn Wu │ Park Hee Ry │ asroyasrii │ jungsssi │ Duo Bubble-Kim316 │ joonmily │ enchris.727 │ nhaonk │ mumu │ Guest │ DiraLeeXiOh │ Krisho shipper │ chyu │ ByunnaPark │ ockta1810 │ MilkHunHan-Yuri │ Baby Magnae │ whoyoubabe │ BLUEFIRE0805 │ tienTop21 │ heeroitori │ Yuni150699 │ dan semua reader yang membaca fic ini.

-balesan review-

**nhaonk **: hehe, memang begitulah sikap anak korban broken home yang aku liat disekitarku, xD yah, aku ngalamin juga sih di posisi luhan sama baekhyun dan begitulah sikap yang aku rasain. Di rolling? Ahay, enggak… mereka udah punya hak asuh masing-masing, cuma Kris sama Suho udah punya kesepakan tersendiri buat berhubungan sama anak-anak mereka walau ga tinggal serumah lagi. Dan well, terima kasih sekali udah mau membaca ficku, :D aku seneng…

**mumu **: I love you too, xD ehh? Ampe dewasa? Ini bisa berapa chapter nih? Chapter 7 aja lagi diem di tempat, apa lagi ampe gede? Wohohoho… saya masih newbie... :D ngomong-ngomong, gomawo udah ninggalin jejak :D

**Guest **: hah… baekhyun meletakkan dirinya di situasi yang sulit, jadi yah… mau bagaimana lagi? Dan makasih reviewnya… :)

**DiraLeeXiOh **: Luhan dia ga bisa nahan emosi, xD makanya nonjok baekhyun… whew.. ngomong-ngmong udah ada yang baikan kok… :D #Lirik Krisho and makasih banyak reviewnya ya… :)

**Krisho shipper **: yah baekhun emang keras kepala, keturunan naga sih! #digampar oh, masalah Krisho balikan… ehem… sebenarnya itu tergantung mood saya buat nulis, ^^v terus makasih ya reviewnyaa…

**Chyu : **aduh, banyak nih yang pengen lubaek menghajar Tao… aduh.. maafkan aku tao! xD si baekyun mah keras kepala, makanya dia jadi salah paham gitu… yoshi! Selanjutnya di tunggu saja, gomawo udah review… :)

**Baby Magnae **: kamu memang pengertian :) tapi, yah.. gimana ya? #bingung huwehehe… aku kurang bisa cerita masalah keluarga sama temen kecuali yang memang udah aku kenal. Lagi pula aku anak pertama, aku ga bisa semudah itu, soalnya aku juga harus 'meluk' adik-adikku karena adikku juga punya masalah xD ah! Anggep aja aku kaya si Luhan di cerita ini. Mesti nolong Baekhyun karna baekhyun memang harus dipeluk. Lalu, aku berdoa! Semoga masalahmu sama ibumu cepet selesai dan semoga hubunganmu dengan ibumu juga makin erat dan membaik! Amin…!

**Whoyoubabe** : Kris lagi sibuk! Baru bisa jenguk suho sekarang xD aaahh… si baekhyun memang keras kepala, jadi beginilah -ngomong, makasih reviewnyaa ya…

**Heeroitori ** : Krisho rujuk? Huwehehe… itu masih belum terputuskan xD tapi usahain deh biar mereka balikan! :D makasi reviewnya..


	6. Chapter 6

Rate : T

Pair : Krisho, GS!Suho&Baekhyun Chibi!Luhan&Baekhyun

Genre : Family

Length : Chaptered

Warning : newbie! gaje! GS! ini hanya fic ringan dengan konflik yang ringan juga, membosankan, aneh dan tanpa tujuan, sequel dari My Broken Family!

happy reading! :)

.

.

.

Suho merasa sedikit tersentak kaget begitu mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Dengan reflek, Suho merubah fokusnya yang sedari tadi menikmati pemandangan luar jendela ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Ia sedikit menghembuskan nafas lega begitu melihat sosok Kris yang datang.

"Kris, kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Suho pada mantan suaminya itu yang tengah sibuk melepas jaketnya.

"Maafkan aku..." ujar Kris singkat lantas mendekati ranjang milik Suho. Suho mengernyit heran begitu melihat tampang Kris yang amat kusut. Tak biasanya Kris memasang ekspresi seperti itu, karena biasanya Kris selalu menampakkan ekspresi dingin mengintimidasi.

"Hei... apa ada masalah?" tanya Suho balik dengan nada khawatir yang begitu kentara. Ia segera menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Kris yang juga telah duduk di ranjang pasien itu.

"Suho..." panggil Kris lesu lantas menanap dalam manik hitam angelnya itu. "Luhan... dia keterlaluan!" lanjutnya pasrah sementara Suho sudah membulatkan matanya. Nyawanya seolah dihempaskan ke dimensi lain begitu mendengar Kris mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ini tak baik karena setau Suho, Kris amat menyayangi Luhan. Luhan adalah putra kesayangan mantan suaminya itu dan Kris amat memanjakannya. Tak pernah sekali pun Suho melihat Kris selemah ini begitu menyinggung Luhan.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?" tanya Suho takut-takut dengan mata yang tetap memandang mata sayu milik Kris.

"Dia berkelahi dengan Baekhyun." Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar lantas mendongak menatap langit-langit kamar yang kosong. "Awalnya, aku berpikir ini hanya perkelahian yang biasa mereka lakukan atau mungkin ini hanya akting mereka untuk menjahili kita seperti biasanya. Tapi... hhhh..." Kris nampak menghela nafasnya kasar lalu kembali menatap Suho yang kini hampir menangis. Wajah Suho nampak memerah, bibirnya juga bergetar membuat Kris tak tega harus memberi tau angelnya itu.

"Tapi apa?" suara Suho serak dan Kris dapat merasakan cengkraman Suho yang mengerat pada lengan bajunya.

"_Please_! Jangan menang-"

"Tolong jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Katakan saja sejujurnya, ini masalah anak-anak kita dan aku berhak tau." Nada Suho menegas, wajahnya juga mengeras sedikit membuat Kris terkejut terlebih tatapan Suho berubah menjadi lebih menyeramkan. Kris nampak berpikir sebentar dan sepertinya memang benar kata Suho, ia tak bisa menyelesaikan ini sendirian karena ia membutuhkan Suho di sampingnya.

"Maaf..." ujar Kris lalu mulai serius. "Tadi, Luhan memberi pukulan pada adiknya dan sekarang pipi Baekhyun memar. Aku rasa bibirnya sedikit terluka." Lanjut Kris yang cukup membuat lelehan air mata Suho turun ke pipinya. Suho diam, ia menatap Kris masih dengan tatapan seriusnya, sedikit shock mendengar penjelesan mantan suaminya itu.

"Katakan padaku Baekhyun baik-baik saja!" hardik Suho dengan pandangan menuntut. Ia menarik kuat baju Kris membuat wajah mereka saling berdekatan. Kali ini sensasinya berbeda. Rasanya tak semanis tadi, ini terlalu menegangkan untuk Kris membuatnya menelan ludahnya kasar karena berhadapan langsung dengan Suho yang beraura begitu mengintimidasi saat ini.

Kris menggeleng pelan begitu berhasil menetralkan rasa tegangnya. "Aku tak tau-"

"APA MAKSUDMU?!" Suho menaikkan nadanya dua oktaf, cukup membuat Kris meremang dengan jantung yang mulai berdetak tak karuan.

"Baekhyun, ia nampak kosong! Ia lambat merespon! Aku tidak mengerti! Dia.. dia... dia seperti mayat bejalan."

DEG!

Suho mematung, pikirannya langsung terasa kosong. Tatapannya berubah sendu dengan tangan yang perlahan mulai melemah membuat pengangannya pada Kris terlepas. Ini yang Suho takutkan. Ini yang selalu menjadi beban untuk Suho. Anaknya bermasalah dengan mental. Tak ada yang lebih buruk dari apa pun selain yang satu ini. Suho mulai bergetar, ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri lalu mulai meremas lengannya menyalurkan rasa sesak yang datang tiba-tiba. Air mata Suho sekarang jatuh dengan bebas, sangat banyak seiring dengan isakan-isakan yang hampir berubah menjadi teriakan pilu.

Kris berdesir hebat begitu mendengar isakan kencang dari sosok di sampingnya ini. Ada sensasi aneh yang membuatnya merasa sesak dan sakit di dadanya ketika melihat Suho yang sangat mengenaskan seperti ini. Perlahan, Kris menggerakan kedua lengannya dan merengkuh tubuh mungil itu. Memeluknya erat seolah berharap Suho akan sadar jika masih ada Kris di sampingnya dan sepertinya harapan Kris terkabul begitu lengan Suho membalas pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya sendiri di dada bidang milik Kris.

"Putriku, Kris! Putriku!" ujar Suho di tengah isakan-isakan hebatnya. Jantung Kris kembali berpacu lebih cepat, ia mengelus surai lembut milik Suho agar Suho lebih merasa tenang walau ia sendiri sudah hampir menangis sekarang.

"Aku pendosa! Hiks..." isakan itu makin bertambah pilu, kembali Suho meremas baju Kris, berusaha mengungkapkan emosinya saat ini. "Aku menyakitinya, aku membuatnya menangis. Ia hanya seorang gadis kecil dan aku membunuhnya..." ujar Suho dengan isakannya. Kris yang mendengar ucapan-ucapan Suho langsung mendongak, berharap agar air mata yang sudah menggenang di matanya tak jatuh begitu saja.

"Kris... hiks..." Suho mendongak menatap Kris. "Kris, anakku..." lanjutnya seraya menatap wajah Kris dalam. Kris sudah tak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia tak melawan emosinya sendiri. Ia membiarkan dirinya menangis di hadapan Suho, berbagi rasa beban dan sesak. Saat itu mereka menangis dan ini kali pertama bagi Suho melihat Kris yang begitu lemah.

"Sudah cukup..." ujar Kris dengan hidung yang memerah dan juga mata yang sembab. Ia sedikit terisak pelan sebelum akhirnya kedua telapak tangannya menangkup wajah angelic itu. "Yakinlah, Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Dia tidak sekecil atau semungil yang kau pikirkan. Ingatkah kau saat gadis itu tersenyum di sekolah sehari setelah kau pergi? Apa kau masih menganggap anak kita lemah? Tidak.. Baekhyun kuat."

"Tapi-"

"Psst..!" Kris tersenyum walau air matanya sendiri masih mengalir begitu deras. Suho hanya bisa terisak, ia hanya bisa menggenggam erat baju Kris, berharap agar Kris tak pergi jauh darinya. "Dia anakku, dia anak kita! Dia gadis yang selalu menjahili kita. Dia..." Kris mengusap pelan pipi milik Suho sebelum melanjutkan. "Dia yang selalu tau cara menyatukan kita. Dia selalu bisa membuat kita bersama walau sudah berpisah seperti ini. Dia hebat, kau tau? Putrimu gadis yang hebat!" kata Kris dengan tatapan begitu yakin membuat Suho sedikit merasa ringan. Suho mengangguk mengerti walau pun ia masih tetap menangis. Kembali ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada milik mantan suaminya itu dan mulai menenangkan diri.

Perlahan tapi pasti, isakan Suho mulai mereda. Kris pun bisa menghembuskan nafas lega begitu Suho melepas pelukannya dan memasang wajah tenang. Walau tak secerah biasanya, Kris masih bersyukur karena setidaknya Suho masih bisa menampakkan sisi dirinya yang normal. Ia tak mau lagi salah satu anggota keluarganya depresi. Ia tak mau melihat Suho atau pun Luhan menjadi sosok yang berbeda seperti Baekhyun.

"Kris..." panggil Suho lalu menatap manik caramel Kris dalam. "Baekhyun tak membenciku kan?" tanya Suho dan Kris langsung mengangguk.

"Tidak, dia menyayangimu. Kau ibunya..."

"Aku takut..." Suho kembali menunjukkan mata sendunya. "Aku takut dia tak mau menemuiku hingga aku tak bisa memperbaiki semuanya. Aku takut dia menolakku dan membuat semuanya lebih runyam-"

"Tidak!" Kris memasang wajah yakin dan menatap intens mata angelnya. "Cukup! Aku tak mau ada yang bergerak sendiri! kali ini tidak ada kata 'aku', 'kau' atau 'dia'! kita berempat! Aku, kau dan Luhan termasuk Baekhyun akan memperbaiki segalanya. Kau mengerti? Kita berempat akan memperbaiki semuanya bersama!"

"Tapi Kris-"

"Aku mengerti! Kau ingin bilang kita tidak bersama lagi, kan? aku mengerti kok angel! Aku tak akan memintamu kembali jika kau tak mau, aku hanya ingin kita bersama untuk menormalkan segalanya. Sebesar apa pun keinginanku untuk memilikimu dan Luhan lagi, aku tak mau memaksa. Aku hanya ingin segala sesuatunya berjalan mengalir." Kata Kris dengan nada lembutnya yang entah kenapa membuat Suho bungkam. Kris memang benar dengan tebakannya soal pikiran Suho tadi. Yah... tadi memang Suho memikirkan tentang statusnya dengan Kris saat Kris berkata 'bersama'. Suho sedikit takut jika nanti mereka memperbaiki segalanya bersama akan meimbulkan kesalah pahaman dan sepertinya Kris menangkap jelas keraguan Suho tadi. Suho memang merasa lega begitu Kris mengatakan jika ia mengerti. Namun, Suho merasa ada sebagian dari dirinya yang mengharapkan kata 'bersama' itu berlangsung selamanya.

"Hei, kau melamun..." ujar Kris yang langsung membuat Suho menatapnya.

"Ah, maafkan aku!" jawabnya dan Kris menanggapi dengan senyum. Sepertinya mood Kris sudah membaik sekarang.

"Well, walau pun sekarang aku keterlaluan..." Kris menggantung kalimatnya lantas mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Suho. _"But, I just wanna say, I love you, dear..."_ lanjut Kris lembut lalu mencuri satu kecupan di bibir Suho. Suho nampak shock, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena selanjutnya ia bisa merasakan wajahnya yang memanas.

"Terima kasih karena kau masih mau membantuku." Lanjut Kris seraya mengusap kepala Suho pelan membuat Suho merasa nyaman.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, lagi pula, dia putriku juga." Jawab Suho dengan kepala yang tertunduk, masih merasa malu dengan tingkah Kris yang tiba-tiba tadi. Kris yang melihat Suho seperti itu hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Yah.. kau benar! Putri kita-"

Drrt! Drrt!

Getaran ponsel Kris memotong ucapan tuannya. Kris nampak memutar bola matanya malas begitu ia meraih ponselnya dan menatap ID si penelepon. Ia mendengus lalu menyentuh kasar layar ponselnya dan mendekatkan benda itu ke telinganya.

"_Yeoboseyo_, maaf anda siapa?" ujar Kris dengan nada yang tak ramah.

"_Papa! Ini Lulu! Papa dimana?"_ ujar line seberang membuat Kris menekuk alisnya.

"Oh, jadi ini nomormu, Lu?" ujar Kris, pantas saja nomor ini selalu mengganggunya kemarin dan menanyakan soal Baekhyun, ternyata nomor ini milik putranya.

"_Tak usah berbasa-basi!"_ ujar Luhan ketus. _"Papa dimana?"_

"Di rumah sakit, memangnya kenapa?" Kris kembali menekuk alisnya bingung sembari menatap Suho yang juga tengah berkspresi sama dengannya.

"_Pulang! Cepatlah! Baekhyun mengamuk, dia mengahancurkan kamarnya sendiri!"_ Luhan mulai panik dan tak begitu lama Kris dapat mendengar teriakan juga benda-benda yang pecah.

"Baik! Tunggu! Papa pulang sekarang!" jawab Kris singkat lantas memutus sambungannya. Kris menatap Suho sejenak sebelum akhirnya menghembusakan nafasnya lelah.

"Aku harus pulang." ujar Kris sembari memakai jaketnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Suho dengan wajah yang begitu khawatir. Kris hanya menggeleng pelan karena memang ia tak tau dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Aku tak tau, tiba-tiba Luhan menghubungiku. Dia bilang Baekhyun mengamuk."

"_WHAT?!"_ Suho shock, ia membulatkan matanya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Tenanglah, aku akan pulang sekarang. Kau istirahat saja..."

"Tidak! aku ikut!" ujar Suho tegas lalu mencabut selang infusnya dengan pelan tanpa memperdulikan Kris yang melihat sosok istrinya dengan tatapan horror.

"APA?!" Nada Kris terdengar shock dan meninggi. "Kau gila?! apa yang akan dilakukan ibumu padaku jika tau aku menculik putri sulungnya untuk yang kedua kali?!"

"Dia hanya akan mencingcangmu, ayo pulang!"

"Tapi-"

"PULANG!" Suho mendelik tajam membuat Kris mau tak mau mengangguki keinginan Suho. Suho nampak sedikit menyunggingkan senyum paksanya lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti baju sementara Kris sekarang memucat. Suho memang gila! tapi bukankah seorang ibu memang bersikap seperti itu jika anak-anaknya dalam masalah? Hah... Kris mendapatkan kembali nostalgianya sekarang.

"Ayo, pergi!" ujar Suho yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di depan Kris. Kris sedikit berekpresi bingung begitu mendapati Suho yang sudah melepaskan pakaian rumah sakitnya.

"Dimana kau mendapatkan baju itu?"

"Aku memang membawa beberapa pakaian kemari, sekarang kita pulang!" ujar Suho lalu menarik Kris keluar dari ruang inapnya. Kris sekarang benar-benar takjub. Ini pertama kalinya ia melakukan hal gila seperti ini dan perasaan Kris tidak enak. Apa yang akan Lay katakan nanti kalau ia tau Kris telah membawa salah satu pasiennya pulang begitu saja, belum lagi keluarga Kim yang pasti akan menghakiminya hidup-hidup. Oh persetan! Pikirkan putrimu yang sedang mengamuk di rumah.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terduduk lemas di sudut kamarnya. Ia menekuk kedua lututnya dengan badan yang gemetar hebat. Ia menjambaki rambut panjangnya yang telah kusut itu, menutup mata rapat-rapat berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun takut...

Ia merasa amat ketakutan saat mendengar suara kakaknya sendiri. Baekhyun tidak mengerti karena tiba-tiba saat mendengar suara merdu Luhan yang menyapanya, otaknya malah teringat dengan kejadian beberapa saat lalu, saat Luhan dengan wajah datarnya memberinya bogem mentah.

Kembali Baekhyun ingat rasa sakit yang luar biasa yang ia rasakan di pipinya, itu belum termasuk rasa sakit yang menyerang dadanya. Sungguh! Demi apa pun yang ada, Baekhyun tak mau merasakan sakit itu lagi. Ia menyanyangi kakaknya, tapi begitu melihat sosok sang kakak, Baekhyun merasa sakit lagi. Baekhyun takut...

"Pergi, Baekie mohon..." Baekhyun berkata lirih, ia makin menjambaki rambutnya ketika merasakan sesak yang makin menjadi-jadi. Air matanya kembali tumpah membuat isakan-isakannya keluar begitu saja. Luhan yang berdiri agak jauh dari Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap sendu. Bibirnya bergetar, hidungnya memerah dan pipinya basah. Luhan menangis, adiknya tak mau lagi bermain dengannya.

"Maafkan aku, Baek. Aku janji tak-"

"Please! Please! Please!" Baekhyun meracau tak jelas, ia meremas kuat rambutnya sendiri hingga mungkin beberapa rambutnya rontok. Luhan bungkam, ia terisak.

"Jangan seperti ini, kakak ingin seperti dulu. Kita main, ya?"

"Pergilah, pergi! Baekie takut, aku takut hiks..." dan seiring isakan itu, badan Baekhyun makin bergetar hebat. Luhan bungkam, ia sangat merasa bersalah begitu melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang sangat berantakan. Adiknya tak pernah seperti ini, ini pertama kalinya dan itu membuat Luhan takut.

"Tak perlu takut, kita hanya main Baekhyunie! Aku janji ak-"

"PERGI!" Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap sang kakak garang. "BAEKIE BENCI KAKAK!"

PRAANG!

Luhan segera melangkahkan kakinya ke samping begitu melihat Baekhyun melemparinya dengan lampu meja nakas. Sekarang giliran Luhan yang mulai ketakutan hebat, adik manisnya benar-benar menakutkan. Namun seberapa takut pun Luhan, ia tetap tak mau pergi dari sana. Ia tidak mau meninggalkan adiknya sendirian dan melakukan hal-hal gila lainnya selain ini. Sudah cukup penghancuran kamar yang dilakukan Baekhyun, jangan sampai adiknya melakukan hal lain seperti terjun dari balkon kamarnya sendiri.

Seketika suasana kamar terasa hening, disana hanya ada suara isakan Baekhyun yang makin keras. Luhan pun diam, ia tak tau harus melakukan apa. Kakinya yang melemas membuatnya terkulai begitu saja di lantai, duduk dan mulai meremas dadanya sendiri. Luhan kembali menangis, ia tak menyangkan satu pukulan itu benar-benar meruntuhkan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Baekhyunie!" teriak Suho histeris begitu melihat kondisi kamar putrinya. Baekhyun yang memang merasa ketakutan segera mendongak, air matanya kembali meleleh begitu melihat sang mama yang masih nampak pucat memandanginya dengan mata memburam. Otak Baekhyun tak bekerja dengan baik, ia tak sadar tangannya melepas rambutnya sendiri, tubuhnya mulai bergerak merubah posisi menjadi berdiri, berusaha menggapai sang mama. Ia tak peduli pada apa pun, sekarang Baekhyun hanya membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa membuatnya aman, tak peduli bahwa faktanya Baekhyun masih memiliki rasa kesal tersendiri pada mamanya.

"Ma, Baekhyunie takut.. hiks..." lirihnya. Suho yang mendengar keluhan anak bungsunya langsung bergerak, ia segera meraih tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat. Membenamkan wajah putri kecilnya di dadanya sendiri agar Baekhyun lebih tenang. Suho hanya bisa memberi pelukan erat, tangannya nampak sibuk mengelus rambut putrinya sayang, cukup membuat tubuh Baekhyun berhenti bergetar.

"Maafkan mama, sayang. Maaf..." Ujar Suho seraya mengecup dahi Baekhyun berkali-kali. Baekhyun tetap diam, ia masih terlalu takut. Kedua tangannya meremas kaos Suho erat ketika ekor matanya menemukan Luhan yang masih terduduk lemas tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Baekhyun kembali merinding, ingatan akan Luhan yang memukulnya kembali berkelebat membuat air mata Baekhyun meleleh membasahi kaos Suho.

"Baekhyunie takut..." lirihnya lagi tanpa memperdulikan kalimat Suho sebelumnya. Suho yang masih bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi hanya bisa memeluk tubuh Baekhyun makin erat, berusaha membuat tubuh Baekhyun yang dingin itu terasa sedikit hangat.

"Mama disini, apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Kakak..." Suho mematung, ia kembali serasa di tampar begitu bibir Baekhyun menyebut status Luhan. "Kakak.. dia... hiks... Mama, Baekhyunie takut dengannya..." lanjut Baekhyun dengan isakannya. Suho terdiam sebentar lalu menatap Luhan masih duduk di lantai sembari menangis. Kris yang ada di sisi Luhan menatap Suho dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah menyuruh mantan istrinya membawa Baekhyun menjauh. Suho mengerti, tanpa pikir dua kali ia menggendong putri kecilnya keluar ruangan itu membiarkan Kris disana dengan Luhan yang kondisinya tak lebih baik dari Baekhyun.

.

.

.

A/N : maaf aku tidak bisa membalas review kalian atau sekedar menulis 'Big Thanks To'. Maafkan aku, aku sedikit kesusahan mengontrol waktu. Maaf atas adanya typo dll, aku tak sempat mengedit. Maaf… #deep bow


End file.
